Abandonando el Paraiso
by Kiruru
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! no recomiendo leer este fic si no viste TheJungle Movie! (Post-peli) Se que he estado dos tercios de mi joven vida esperando este momento, todo fue demaciado rápido . Por un tiempo fui la persona mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra...pero ... Eso también me puso en mi actual predicamento ¿que hacer? eel... Jamás dijo que me ama... Fanfic Shortaki ArnoldXHelga
1. Prólogo

SPOILER ALERT!  
Este fic se ubica justo después de a última película de Hey Arnold "The Jungle Movie" si no la viste y no quieres spoilers ...  
NO LEAS ESTE FIC! ❤

recuerden! Heyarnold es propiedad de CraigBartlett & Nickelodeon yo solo escribo las locuras que se me pasan por la cabeza con un fin ludico

Aclarado esto...  
Ahora si empecemos!

❤-❤

Se que he estado dos tercios de mi joven vida esperando este momento, Todo fue demaciado rápido .

Tuve que dejar al descubieto el secreto mas profundo de mi corazón, no tenía otra opción, había poco tiempo y para que los demás pudieran ayudarme no me quedó mas remedio que abrir las puertas de mi templo, mí santuario, mi cuarto secreto donde protejía y atesoraba celosamente todos aquellos momentos que me hacían amarlo cada dia mas fuertemente.  
solo tuve que hacerlo... Fué realmente dificil de afrontar, pero curiosamente nadie pareció hacer escandalo por el descubrimiento, la vieja betsy sin duda debe haberlos aterrado lo suficiente.

Así el viaje pudo llevarse a cabo, pero él parecía no notarlo todavía! O... Ignorarlo consientemente, ignorar el hecho de que lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y mi orgullo, que soy capaz de hacer de mi mundo un libro abierto y mover cielo y tierra para mantener su corazón protejido y su felicidad intacta.  
Parece no querer enfrentar mis sentimientos y eso duele, duele muchisimo.

En el momento en el que me resigne a su amor no corresponido, algo pasa, nuestra vida peligra y me doy cuenta que nada mas en el mundo me importa, sus ojos siempre fueron, son y seran todo mi mundo y nada va a poder cambiar ese sentimiento, no importa si el acepta mi amor o no, Yo no podre cambiar el hecho de que lo amo mas que nada en el universo.

En el momento en el que muestro el relicario ante sus ojos y llevo a cabo el intento más desesperado de mi vida por mantener su felicidad, sentí mi vida irse en un suspiro.  
El dijo bellas palabras sobre la pureza de mi corazón y mi loco intento funcionó! Sus padres volvieron!  
Su sonrisa ahora brilla como nunca antes y mi corazón se llena al verlo feliz.  
No puedo pedir nada más.

Me alejo e intento recuperar ese relicario, mi único modo de desahogar mis apasionados sentimientos hacia mi amado, en ese momento el aparece y dice mas hermosas palabras  
y sin entender el porque. Este tonto cabeza de balón me besó e incluso con el pasar de los días parece estar intentando que haya algo entre nosotros!

Por un tiempo fui la persona mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra...pero ...  
Eso tambien me puso en mi actual predicamento ¿que hacer?  
e~el... Jamas dijo que me ama...

O========================O

espero les parezca interesante, dejenme reviews y ayudenme con una duda que tengo... en que momento suelen leer fics?

yo suelo leer mucho de madrugada y especialmente los lunes o viernes.

Cual es el momento en el que mas leen fics?

quiero saber cuando subir los capítulos para que puedan leerlos.

Saludos y mucho amor! Kiruru


	2. Chapter 01 - Los pies en la tierra

Hola bella gente! primero que nada gracias por los reviews!

CarlinJ83, EleonorSaotome, ELISA VENTUR, The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i, shila-li, Feyree y Mary

y gracias también por sus opiniones posiblemente entonces deje como día de actualización los viernes el la tarde-noche ^w^

la verdad que no tengo idea cuanto durara este Fic, ni se como va a desarrollarse, por ahora solo me siento a escribir y que salga lo que salga (estoy practicando este método para ver si se me hace mas fácil sin pensar tanto ^^u) así que gracias por enbarcarse en esta aventura conmigo y espero no desepcionarlos mucho ^^u

Espero les guste estecapítulo!

O====================O

Capitulo 1

Buscando entre mis sentimientos me doy cuanta de que, aunque yo sea muy feliz con el hermoso trato que estoy recibiendo de su parte, me es imposible negar la ausencia de ese sentimiento por parte de mi amado.  
Me hace pensar en lo egoista que he sido este ultimo tiempo con él, pensar que estas últimas semanas el ha intentado hacerme feliz y solamente eso, posiblemente sea solo parte de su naturaleza altruista y su bondadoso corazón que no puede negar el hecho de que mi participación le resutó de gran ayuda en a busqueda de sus padres y quiere agradecermelo haciendo algo que piensa que me hace feliz.  
No me había detenido a pensar en ello hasta este momento.  
Ahora que lo veo en clase distraido, pensando en quien sabe que cosa, obviamente alejado de la clase de matemáticas.  
En varias ocasiones esta semana lo encuentro así y al hablarle se sorprende y me mira con un gesto agridulce en su sonrisa.

La campana suena, el voltea a buscarme y ahí esta de nuevo esa expresión, comenzo a sentir ese pequeño nudo en el estomago mientras se acerca a mi con claras intenciones de entablar conversación.

-parece que la clase terminó, ¿vamos Helga? No creo que quieras quedarte aquí el resto del día- dice el sonriendo y Gerald rie tras el.

-em... Si, vamos cabezón- me levanto desganada, recojo mis libros y comenzo a caminar, el se apresura para alcanzarme y caminar a mi lado

Llegamos a la esquina de siempre, Gerald y Phoebe se separan de nosotros y luego de unos pasos en silencio él comienza a hablar

-ya es viernes ¿Qué quieres hacer el fin de semana? Podríamos ir al parque luego de la práctica de baseball de mañana ¿qué te parece? Tal vez tomar un helado - me dice con entusiasmo y me mira con una tierna sonrisa esperando espectante por mi respuesta - vamos di que si-

-Lo siento, no puedo mañana- muerdo mi labio y miento.

-entiendo... podemos ir con Phoebe y Gerald si quieres- dice evitando mi mirada, acariciando su nuca mientras habla.

¿qué?¿a caso planeaba que fueramos solos?

-lo siento melenudo tengo que.. Ayudar a Miriam a... A organizar unas cajas de la tienda- ¡no puedo creer que estoy ignorando una invitación de Arnold! Esto es demaciado ¡Hasta incluso podría decirse que parecía una c~~cita! pero necesito pensar un poco antes de seguir con todo esto, tal vez es momento de dejar de engañarme a mi misma.

-puedo ir a ayudarte con las cajas- dice con una sonrisa sorprendiendome y frenando mi caminar, me quedo entonces unos pasos detrás de él, pero voltea a buscarme con la mirada.

-¿qué dices cabeza de balón? No vas a querer pasar la tarde de un sábado organizando cajas y cajas llenas de la tecnología obsoleta de Bob-

-¿por qué no? Me gustaría ayudar- levanta sus manos en un gesto de no darle importancia

\- No lo creo melenudo -  
Sigo caminando y ninguno dice nada hasta q llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y como todas las veces, saludo con mi mano y corro dentro de la casa. El primer día que me acompañó hasta la puerta de la tienda sujeto mi mano e intentó besarme ¡No puedo permitirme ser vista por Miriam o Bob! O peor aún Olga... ¡No dejaria de molestar en lo que me resta de vida! Nunca se cuando puede estar en casa.

Así que lo empuje y salí corriendo.

En este momento aunque me muera por hacerlo, no puedo permitir que me bese luego de tantas sonrisas agriduces. Además, tampoco creo que tenga intenciones de hacerlo de todos modos, ¡deja de soñar tonta niña enamorada!

Durante todo el día no pude dejar de pensar en esta situación mientras comía, intentando hacer la tarea escolar sin exito e incluso al tratar de dormir en la noche y la verdad me encuentro realmente preocupada, ni siquiera quiero pensar en mis opciones ya que no poseo grandes alternativas.

Después de horas y horas en vela frente a tu figura decorada con las envolturas de las golosinas que comiste este mes y estar pensando en la actual relación que parezco estar llevando contigo mi querido angel de rubios rizos creo que tomé una desición...

-Asi como mi cruel destino me ha hecho amarte tan intensamente que mi corazón no puede controlar el ritmo de sus latidos ante tu sonrisa, así como la vida me ha guiado a socorrerte en la dulce faena del encuentro con tus amados padres, así seas agradecido y bonsadoso como nadie mas en este mundo, así como los engranajes del tiempo no han querido que este amor que siento por ti se refleje ni siquiera en unas pequeñas gotas hacia mi.

Debo dejar que sea libre,  
Si no puedo tenerte desde el fondo de tu corazón y tu alma amado mio... Entonces prefiero no retenerte-

O==============O

Nuevamente gracias por leer !

Amé escribir a Helga! fueé muy divertida de escribir! espero que me haya salido relativamente parecida, diganme que opinan, tal vez si no me gana la verguenza voy a intentar inclur de mi poesía en este Fanfic ^/^ espero eso no les desagrade

Gracias como siempre por los reviews, espero que me dejen alguno de este capítulo sobre si les gutsta la forma en que escribí a Helga o le cmbiararían algo, y mi amigaeditora Raven que me apoya con la escritura

Saludos y mucho amor!

= Kiruru =


	3. Chapter 02 - Donde guardo mi corazón

Hola! como han estado esta semana?

espero que bien!

Muchas gracias a Feyree, Sol, Milhy Druid, ELISA VENTURA, LyzBH y Guest por los reviews!

y a pedido de shila-li intenté hacer un poquito más largo el capítulo... diganme que opinan sobre eso. Si les gustan mas los capítulos largos haganmelo saber.

desde ya muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras!

sin mas los dejo con el...

O=====O

Capitulo 2

El sol entra por entre las cortinas de mi ventana iniciando un largo y tal vez el más tortuoso día.

-¡Hoy es el día! Definitivamente y sin ninguna duda hoy será el día en que enfrente, de una vez por todas, esta cruel realidad que me ha tocado vivir, donde aquel que amo no es capaz de sentir un amor reciproco hacia mi.  
Oh amado mio!  
Aunque intente encubrirlo con esta cruda y ruda corteza que llevo desde hace tantos años para protejerme, cada una de tus amargas sonrisas amor mio es una estaca cada vez mas afilada clavandose en este suave y cursi corazón.

Por eso necesito dejar mis apasionados sentimientos de lado para dar lugar, por una vez en mi vida a los tuyos mi dulce prometeo- rodando entre las sabanas.

Y así me dispuse a levantarme de la cama para afrontar un tortuoso sábado donde tal vez mi vida termine.

Me visto con mi clásico vestido rosa, unos tenis, ato mi cabello, coloco mi moño, simbolo de eterno amor sobre mi cabeza y salgo de la habitación a buscar el desayuno, que obviamente no existe.

-Miriaaam- la busco con la mirada por toda la sala - Miiiiiiirrriiiaaaam- y la encuentro durmiendo en el sofa para variar.

-si, si ¿eh? - se levanta acomodando sus gafas como es costumbre - ¿que es lo que pasa pequeña dama?-

-tengo hambre Miriam, ¿hay algo que comer en esta casa?-

-a ver dejame buscar por aquí...- dice buscando entre unas cajas y bolsas del supermercado que estan sobre la mesa

-Miriam ¿que es ese olor? ¡por todos los cielos! - Bob entra con su acostumbrado buen humor y una "sonrisa" ja

-oh parece que ayer o olvidé guardar las compras en el refrigerador, creo que todo se hechó a perder-

Ruedo los ojos, tomo mi abrigo y mi guante de baseball saliendo de casa mientras comienza otra interminable pelea entre Miriam y Big Bob.

Mientras camino me doy cuenta que todavía es muy temprano para ir al campo Gerald así que decido pasear un poco antes de dirigirme hacia allá.  
Paso frente al Viejo Pete y no puedo evitar acercarme y trepar entre sus ramas para subir a la vieja casa del árbol.

-hace mucho que no venía a verte vejestorio- tantos recuerdos aquí -cuantas veces he tallado sobre tu tronco declaraciones de mi eterno amor- me apoyo sobre el barandal mirando hacia la calle y como por azares del destino allí lo veo pasar caminando con sus padres recientemente incluidos a su vida, sonriendo realmente feliz, una de esas brillantes sonrisas que hace ya algún tiempo no veo en su rostro.  
Sin quererlo una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos y recorre mi mejilla .

Cuantas veces he pensado que su verdadera felicidad solo iba a estar a mi lado, pero finalmente entiendo que no es así, simplemente me he dado cuenta que no puedo hacerlo ...feliz.

Luego de un rato pensando en como el universo parece odiarme, seco mis lagrimas y me dirijo a la práctica ya todos deben estar ahí.

Me encuentro con los demás y jugamos hasta pasado el medio día.

Al final me siento en la banca a descansar, parece que hice demaciado ejercicio.

-al fin terminamos, ya tengo hambre- grita Harold.

-claro que si niño rosa, tu siempre tienes hambre- le grito sentada desde la banca, pero mi voz sale con menos fuerza de la que me gustaría

-¿te sientes bien Helga?- entonces me doy cuenta que Arnold me mira preocupado.

-si, si cabeza de balón- digo levantandome y caminando fuera del campo - estoy bien-  
pero mis piernas parecen no estar a mi favor hoy, no dejan de temblar.  
Tal vez lo nota y por eso corre a alcanzarme

-en serio Helga ¿te encuentras bien? Te vez muy pálida-

-Si cabezón, me encuentro perfectamente- digo mientras descanso las manos en mis rodillas.. Ok, tal vez eso no sonó muy convincente

-Te acompaño a casa- ofrece con amabilidad  
-No hace falta que hagas eso cab..-

-pero quiero hacerlo, vamos juntos- extiende su brazo para que yo lo tome, así que lo ignoro y comienzo a caminar en dirección a casa.

Camina a mi lado y me mira casi constantemente, lo cual comienza a fastidiarme

-¡¿qué ocurre Arnoldo?! ¿A caso tengo lodo en el rostro? O ¿algún tipo de tercer ojo salió en mi frente y no lo he notado aún?- digo molesta tocando mi rostro exageradamente.

-no, es solo que no te ves del todo bien, si quieres beber un poco de agua ahí hay una fuente- dice señalando un poco mas adelante en el parque  
-si, creo que eso me vendría bien- entonces bebo un poco de agua y me siento en la banca que está a un costado.

-¡lo tengo! Espera no te muevas de aquí - golpea un puño en su mano como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea, se va corriendo y luego de unos momentos vuelve con 2 helados en sus manos - hizo mucho calor hoy, tal vez necesitas comer algo dulce-  
intente disimularlo, pero practicamente salte encima del helado, moria de hambre

-Estaba delicioso- dije sonriendo

-me alegra oir eso- te ves mucho mejor me mira fijamente y de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa agridulce comienza a formarse, ¡ya no la soporto!

-Oye Arnold, tengo ~~ tengo algo importante que quiero decirte-

-tal vez fue el calor- interumpe mis pensamientos

-¿qué?-

-eso, que tal vez fué que el calor te hizo sentir mal-

-Ah, Si Arnold, debió ser eso-respiro profundamente y vuelvo a tomar valor -Arnold, yo hay una cosa que quiero ...-

-¿otro helado? O tal vez algo mas, dime Helga - su cara denota preocupación, tal vez... ¿Lástima?

oh ¡esto está matándome!

-¡rayos! No Arnoldo estoy bien. Es solo que esto no está bien ¿sabes? Yo no devería...-

-es cierto, Casi lo olvido! Tienes que ayudar en casa- toma mi mano y camina rápidamente casi arrastrandome hasta llegar a la tienda  
Su mano es como siempre tan calida, su cabello meneandose con el viento y su perfume huele endemoniadamente genial.

-¿Helga?-

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces luego de que se detiene y voltea a mirarme  
-aquí estamos- dice respirando un poco agotado

-bueno cabeza de balon, nos vemos al rato- digo sin importancia mientras me acerco a la puerta. Tal vez no sea buen momento para hablarle sobre eso.

-¿pero que dices Helga? Dije que te ayudaría con esas cajas, y viendo que no te sentiste muy bien hoy, no pienso dejar que lo hagas sola. ¡Vamos!- dice animado, acercandose a la puerta y arremangandose la camisa

-¡Espera!- me paro entre él y la puerta con mis brazos extendidos intentando evitar que avance  
El me mira sorprendido  
-es solo que...-

Entonces Miriam abre la puerta

-Hola Helga, veo que trajiste a tu amiguito Alfred-

-Hola señora Pataki, soy Arnold y vine a ayudara Helga con ..-

-con mis tareas- lo interrumpo -asi que si nos disculpas mamá- tomo a Arnold del brazo y lo arrastro dentro del local esquivando a Miriam en el camino.

\- avisame si necesitan algo pequeña dama-

-si, como sea estaremos en la bodega- gracias al cielo parece que Bob no está hoy y el siempre tiene cajas desordenadas allí.

-eh aqui la bodega, no rompas nada zopenco- menciono al llegar.  
Y así comenzó la agotadora tarde de trabajo que me autoimpuse tontamente.  
Pasamos un buen rato moviendo cajas de un lugar a otro hasta q Arnold rompió el silencio

\- así que todas estas cajas son beepers-

-así es, al menos las de este lado. Por allá están las cajas que aún no hemos desempacado de la mudanza, muchas cosas no tienen un lugar por el momento, no hay mucho espacio por aquí sabes.

-puedo entenderlo- dice mientras levanta otra caja. -sabes , estoy muy feliz de que pudieramos, de todas maneras, tomar el helado en el parque y ...

Oh santo Dios creo que esta comenzando a sudar.

Cuando baja la caja en el otro extremo de la habitación estira sus brazos, se quita el sueter y vuelve a arremangar su camisa

Oh! *suspiro* Creo que podria morir ahora mismo, mi dulce angel está ayudandome con una tarea inventada...

*sonido de algo que se cae*  
-ups, Helga-

Oh dicha! Los hilos del destino se han apiadado al fin, poniendote frente a mi para que goze del infinito placer de verte amado mio!

-¿Helga?-

Si la vida decidirá al fin separar cruelmente nuestros caminos yo...

-¡Helga!-

-¿qué quieres ahora pelos necios?-

-creo que moví una caja de mudanza por error ¿dónde van todos estos libros?- dice sujetando sin ninguna pena en una mano mi poemario rosa numero 36 escrito con mi puño y letra dedicado en su honor y en la otra un libro de poesia inglesa de mi colección aniversario 50 edición.

¡Mis poemas!

\- ¡aparta tus cochinas manos de eso camarón con pelos!-

O=====O

Espero les haya gustado!

dejen reviews


	4. Chapter 03 - Los pequeños libros rosa

Hola gente hermosa de fanfiction!

me costó mucho traerles el capítulo de hoy!

tuve que rendir un final que se habia pasado ara el lunes pero despues al final no... pasé por la universidad de casualidad a buscar unas cosas y me encontré alprofesorque me dijo "viniste a rendir" y bueno... no me quedó otra... lo bueno es que Aprobe! así que oficialmente empece vacaciones! YAY!

Con todo ese lio casi me olvido que hoy es viernes y me tocaba actualizar por aquí jajajaja

pero aquí estoy y sin mas... les dejo con el capítulo de hoy!

O===O

Capitulo 3

¡Mis poemas!

\- ¡aparta tus cochinas manos de eso camarón con pelos!-

En el momento en que digo eso Arnold me mira fijamente y abre grandes los ojos, repentinamente sus dedos de aflojan, suelta los libros y caen al piso, sin dejar de mirarme casi petrificado.

-lo~~lo siento Helga, ¿esto es tuyo?- dice avergonzado mientras se agacha a levantar lo que esta tirado en el suelo

-¡si!... ¡Es decir no, No es mio! Eso es es de~~ -

-¿Olga?- dice alzando una ceja

-Así es Olga, es de Olga y no creo que le guste que estés manoseando sus poemas torpe cabeza de balón-

-¿sus poemas?- dice al mirar con ojos enormes los libros rosas y lilas que estaban regados por todo el suelo algo avergonzado-

Me acerco a levantar los cuadernos desesperadamente y me doy cuenta de que Arnold se encuentra inmovil, apoyado sobre sus rodillas al lado mio, sin hacer absolutamente nada.  
Cuando lo miro detenidamente, mi poemario N°36 se encontraba completamente abierto en el suelo y el estaba mirando directamente hacia el, recorriendo cada una de las lineas del texto con su mirada

-¿qué rayos crees que haces zopenco?-

De un fuerte movimiento me dispongo a apartar el libro de su para nada reservada vista, pero el es mas rápido y lo toma en sus manos antes de que pueda dar con el.

Me quedo congelada en mi lugar unos instantes, no esperé esa reacción por su parte.

-¡hey Arnoldo, dame eso! No tienes permiso de posar tus extraños ojos sobre esos libros-

\- lo~lo siento Helga pero ... Quiero teminar de leer- dice sin separar su vista de texto.

-¡no señor! Devuelveme eso en este instante o pasarás a ser historia enano-

Cuando se da cuenta de mis intenciones de alcanzar el cuaderno rosa comienza a esquivame agilmente moviendo su torzo de derecha a izquierda y de arriba a abajo coincidiendo rítmicamente con mis brazos en movimiento intentando quitarle el libro.

Al ver que no puedo quitarle así mi cuaderno, salto sobre él con todo mi cuerpo y el se hace hacia atrás estirando sus brazos en su totalidad para impedirme tomar poseción de mi pequeño cuaderno, sin despegar en ningún momento sus ojos de la lectura.

Trepo sobre él para llegar hasta el objeto en sus manos, pero con su mano izquierda sujeta mi hombro derecho impidiendome avanzar

¿desde cuándo tiene tanta fuerza?

Entonces me doy cuenta de que en la posición en la que estoy poseo un perfecto ángulo para apreciar sus hermosas facciones, sus labios entreabiertos con a penas sutiles movimientos perceptibles en su labio inferior devido a la lectura, su nariz moviendose sutilmente por la respiración, ahora que lo noto mis manos estan posadas sobre su pecho, puedo sentir su respiración bajando y subiendo dirigiendo el ritmo de mi propia respiración.  
Subo la mirada nuevamente para encontrar sus ojos, esos bellos ojos, esa mirada esmeralada...

¡oh amor mio!  
Tus ojos son la ventana a el eterno paraiso de mis suspiros  
Dirigiendo como destellos de esperanza los oscuros senderos de mi atormentado ser  
Cada momento en que tus ojos me encuentran, la tierra y el cielo pueden desaparecer, pues ya no poseen un significado para mi  
Ahora mis pies no sienten el firmamento este dejo de tener importancia cuando tus ojos me hicieron flotar hacia ellos  
Esos ojos cargados de fe y esperanza, esos ojos que relucen como la mas sagrada esmeralda perdida vagando el el mar de mis sentimientos  
Esos ojos que se mueven en el eterno compaz que guia mis... Mueven, ojos , m~~mueven porque leen y ¡leen mi cuaderno de poemas N°36!

Me quede como de piedra en mi posición mis musculos no se movían por mas que yo intentara.

Momentos después el dejó de mover sus ojos, dirigió la vista hacia un costado y luego de algunas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, suyas porque yo estaba conteniendo las mías desde hace ya un buen rato, baja su mirada para encontrarse con la mia.

Seguramente estoy totalmente roja porque mis mejillas se sienten arder y en cuanto nuestras miradas se conectaron las suyas tambien se tornaron carmesí.

-Helga...- dijo con un hilo de voz-  
No puedo articular palabra por mas que lo intente, mis labios no se mueven y el nudo en mi garganta me hizo imposible emitir alguna clase de sonido.

-Helga esto es... hermoso- dice sin interrumpir nuestras miradas  
-¡es Hermoso! Quiero seguir leyendo mas y mas, tiene un ritmo y una sonoridad inspiradora... Hasta siento que~siento que podria ponerle musica en este mismo instante- dice mientras vuelve su vista al cuaderno

Mi mente quedó en blanco, no podía ser posible, Arnold leyo uno de mis poemas y le pareció... Hermoso.  
Mi corazón ya no cabía en mi pecho de felicidad y una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro

-e~en serio eso te parece A~Arnold- tartamudee fuertemente al decir su nombre

-por supuesto Helga, ¡Me encanta! ¡Tu hermana tiene mucho talento!-

Entonces mi globo se pincho y todo el aire que habia inflado mi corazón salio de mi pecho, creo que hasta puedo sentir ese sonido chirriante.

-ah si, Olga es muy buena escribiendo-

-¡claro que lo es! Me encantaría poder leer mas, ¡ya se! ¿podrías pedirle eso por mi?

-¿qué?- mi rostro cambio automaticamente a una expresión de incredulidad total.

-por favor, ¿podrías conseguir que yo lea algunos de sus poemas?- dice con una mirada suplicante que derrite por completo mi ser, no puedo negarme a esa mirada, simplemente no puedo hacerlo

-vere... Veré que puedo hacer por ti cabeza de balón-

O===O

Me quedó algo corto porque no tuve tiempo esta semana ... pero la semana que viene intentaré traerles uno mas largo para compensar !

Gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado!

LyzBH : espero este capítulo te haya resultado interesante *w* jejeje

shila-li : usted es diabolica! me encanta eso!... espera y veras *incerte emoticon maligno aquí*

ElianaSawadaVongolaMadonna : espero este capitulo te haya gustado

Dejenme un review para saber que opinan

nos seguimos leyendo!


	5. Chapter 04 - Poesía Liberadora

Hola gente hermosa de fanfiction!

Voy a ser sincera... ME OLVIDE de subir el capítulo de la semana pasada... como me la pase corriendo de un lado a otro, olvidé que era viernes de Fanfic!

Perdón!

Así que les traje hoy un capítulo mas larguito!

aaa y terminé un dibujo basado en el capítulo del dia de los inocentes! pueden verlo aquí

/dby54ox

y si no pueden verlo ahí... busquenme como Kirurupower en deviantart

Sin mas les dejo con el...

O==========O

Capítulo 4

Varios días pasaron y se conviertieron en semanas, desde el inconveniente de los libros, todo sigue igual que siempre entre nosotros... Exepto que... Todos los viernes le presto a Arnold uno de mis poemas para leer, no pude evitar ceder ante su expresión

¿Por qué soy tan debil frente a él?

Simplemente no pude negarme a su petición. Por supuesto que no se los doy directamente, ¡eso sería muy vergonzoso! , se los dejo dentro del libro de matemáticas que me presta los jueves.

Se ve tan feliz cada vez que le doy uno de los poemas, que no puedo evitar escribir más y más, después de todo ese brillo esmeralado en sus ojos y esas blancas perlas que forman su sonrisa son lo que siempre me ha inspirado a escribir.

¿Qué mas bello que la musa de mis escritos pueda disfrutar de los mismos y que su felicidad me inspire nuevamente?, es como un ciclo de dicha sin fin.

Obviamente selecciono cuidadosamente cada uno de los poema que le enseño, intento que no sean los mas reveladores.

Pero ¿a quién puedo engañar? Prácticamente todos mis poemas hablan sobre el de manera directa.

Me sorprende que no lo note, ¡si que es denso el melenudo!

Además de eso se me hizo imposible el poder hablar sobre nuestra .. ¿relación? ¿podría llamarse así? Prácticamente intento evitarlo la mayor parte del tiempo desde nuestro accidente de cajas desorganizadas. No puedo soportar su mirada triste, me pone enferma.

Además cada vez que intento hablar con el sobre el tema tiene que irse o alguien nos interrumpe

Nunca creí estar en esta situación con él.

Siempre pensé que el día que el me aceptara todo sería felicidad, paseos en el parque, mirar juntos las estrellas, lujosas cenas a la luz de las velas, paseos en globo, París, Roma... Todo eso que las parejas totalmente enamoradas hacen ¿cierto?.

Pero supongo que ese es el problema, la clave esta en la palabra "enamoradas", el sigue teniendo esa mirada cuando me habla, sigue sonriendome de esa manera agridulce que me hace doler el alma.

Solo debo buscar la forma de... Entonces se me ocurrió una genial idea, ¡un poema! Si no puedo decirselo directamente lo expresare en forma de prosa.

Amado mio! Desparramar la tinta sobre el papel en forma de palabras siempre me ha hecho sentir liberada, podría ser liberador para ambos esta vez.

Dulce prometeo, oh mi dulce angel de cabellos dorados.

 _"Algunas tiernas, pero debastadoras palabras reposan en el fondo de mi alma temiendo ser liberadas._

 _Palabras que condenan, palabras que liberan, palabras que atormentan y palabras que revelan._

 _Estas palabras no son mas para ti de lo que son para mi._

 _Significarán el final de una história que jamás pudo comenzar, el final del cuento de hadas que nunca pudo iniciar._

 _El amor entre dos cuerpos que no pudo ser y la liberación de un alma encadenada que por gratitud teme florecer._

 _Solo espero que recuerdes mis sentimientos y no tan solo estas débiles palabras que por temor reposan entre estas lineas sin corazón._

 _Amado mío vuela lejos de mi, llevate mi alma y mi pena, llevate mis suspiros y mi escencia, llevate los amarres que te condenan, olvida el dolor de esta alma castigada y entregate a la dicha del vuelo de un ave liberada._

 _Hasta nunca Arnold."_

Mis lagrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos, la hoja se mojó, pero ya no importa eso, solo espero no tener que aclarar demaciado la situación.

-Estoy lista para dejarte ir mi amado-

Sin mas me dispongo a dormir, mañana es viernes y te entregaré este último poema.

Un nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad para terminar con este calvario.

Me visto, me dirijo a la nevera, como un poco de salsa de chocolate directo del envase y salgo hacia la escuela con la carta que contiene el poema fuertemente aferrada en mi mano.

Me encuentro con toda la pandilla en el autobus, excepto a la única persona que estoy buscando.

¿Estará enfermo?¿se habrá ido a uno de esos extraños paseos nerd a jardines botanicos y museos con sus padres?

Decidí que no dejaría pasar ni un solo día más, debía ir a su casa al terminar las clases.

No sentí correcto el enviarle un mensaje a su telefono, ¿siquiera que le diría?

-"Oye camaron con pelos voy a ir esta tarde a tu casa a dejarte"-

No, no me parece correcto, además no puedo dejarlo, de hecho no somos oficialmente nada.

Y así lo hice, con todo el valor y la fuerza que me quedaba me dirigí hacia la vieja casa de huespedes de ladrillos rojos.

Llegué y toqué esa puerta verde una vez mas, al abrise su abuela me saludó

-¡Oooh Helena! Tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿hay una misión importante con el coronel? -

-Así parece - digo casi sin animos y ella parece notarlo

-Pasa querida te servire algo fresco mientras vuelve de su aventura en el amazonas- como me imaginaba, salieron a algún lugar nerd de nuevo, lo ha estado haciendo bastante ultimamente.

-Entonces vuelvo mas tarde y... - pero sin dejarme terminar, me guía hacia la cocina y me sirve una bebida rosa brillante en un vaso.

-Es jugo de sandía, de las mejores sandías al norte de Alaska- menciona -el coronel salió de cazería al amazonas en una misión de suma importancia con la lider del ejercito de la colonia- como imaginaba, está con su madre, me preocupa que esté faltando a la escuela por ello, antes solo iban los fines de semana y algunos días de la semana a la tarde.

-¿Volverá pronto?- pregunto jugando con mis pulgares con pocas esperanzas de que sepa la respuesta.

-Tienes que aprender a tener pasiencia, el coronel es puntual, pero suele tardar,¿mas jugo?- me sirve antes de que logre negarme y acerca un plato con galletas sin quitar la amplia sonrisa de su rostro - Me alegra mucho verla por aquí- me comienzo a sentir un poco incomoda, realmente no se muy bien que decirle.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar cierto? el coronel estará encantado- dice mientras me toma de los hombros y me guía escaleras arriba -Cuando formaba parte de las tropas del equipo de inteligencia internacional de ninjas espía, aprendí a leer los labios y a leer entre lineas, también a preparar sopa de espárragos- abre la puerta de la alcoba de Arnold y me hace pasar.

\- Creo que me hubiera servido de mucho tener esos talentos a tu edad- al terminar de decirlo se rie sonoramente.

-Esperalo aquí unos momentos, el coronel no tarda en llegar y tengo que reabastecernos de provisiones para la cena- dice saliendo rapidamente y dando un fuerte portazo que me hace pestanear varias veces.

Esta mujer está totalmente loca

¿Como es que se le ocurre dejarme aquí?

-Estoy~~ En la alcoba de Arnold...- la tensión de todos los músculos de mi cuerpo automáticamente se afloja

-Oh, su pefume se huele en todo el lugar, ¿su almohada seguirá oliendo a él?- me acerco a la cama a medio armar y me recuesto sobre ella- ¡oh dios mio! Ese shampoo tan perfumado- dejo que mis pulmones se llenen de su aroma.

-¡oh dicha! ¡oh mi adorado angel!

Parece que saliste con prisa del templo de tu alma mi amor- y por lo que se ve ...bastante.

Es muy raro que sea desordenado y parece que un huracan pasó por el lugar, puedo ver la cama a medio hacer, algo de ropa tirada saliendo del armario, unas revistas en el suelo a un lado de la cama, el equipo de sonido pausado en una canción, la luz de la computadora titilando dando a entender que se encuentra encendida, los libros abiertos sobre su escritorio y una pequeña caja como de de zapatos a penas cerrada.

Desde la comodidad de su cama enfoco mis ojos para ver con mas detalle los libros abiertos a un lado de la computadora y me doy cuenta que tal vez conozca varios de esos papeles.

Un libro grande de tapas duras debajo de todo, sobre este un pequeño cuaderno rosado y varias hojas desparramadas aleatoriamente sobre los mismos.

Reposan en la pared varias fotografías y papeles sujetos por tachuelas.

Decido acercarme a ver todos estos objetos en detalle y me dirijo hacia el escritorio.

La puerta se abre y entra una pila de bolsas y papeles y de bajo de ella un niño rubio haciendo equilibrio para evitar que se caigan

-¡Arnold!- expreso casi en un grito y parandome lo mas derecha que puedo al sentirme atrapada espiando.

-¡¿Helga?!- dice alarmado dejando caer la pila de cosas al suelo

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir, no es que me moleste que estés aquí, pero ¿cómo es que...?-

-Tu abuela me abandonó aquí para ir a comprar- intentando que suene ofendido mi tono de voz.

-Oh ya veo- nervioso su vista se dirige al escritorio, luego se acerca a el, abre el primer cajón y mete todo de manera apresurada en el, luego patea toda su ropa dentro del armario y cierra como puede la puerta.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿viniste por que no fuí a la escuela?-

Ahora pateando las revistas bajo la cama.

Mi corazón quiso escuchar un ="¿me extrañaste?"= en ese momento, pero mi cerebro rápidamente me hizo darme cuenta de lo extraño que eso sonaba.

-solo vine a devolverte tu tonto libro de matemáticas- digo mientras giro para seguirlo con la vista mientras camina por toda la habitación acomodando las cosas apresuradamente.

-¡Oh! ¿Trajiste otro poema?- pregunta emocionado dejando de ordenar su cama casi automáticente y acercandose a mi.

-Algo así, pero~- tragué saliva tratando de desatar el nudo en mi garganta -este será el último-

-¿qué? ¿por qué?- el brillo en su mirada se opaco con su expresión

-porque ya no habrá más- mientras extiendo con mi mano temblorosa el libro de matemáticas con la carta dentro

-oh... Pensé que habia algunos otros, tal vez haya escrito algo nuevo- sujeta el libro y lo atrae hacia él.

-Pues no los habrá Arnold, este es nuevo, pero es el último que leerás, leelo con atención por favor- digo la ultima acotación casi en un hilo de voz .

-Lo haré Helga, gracias- dice sonriendo pero con un destello de preocupación en sus facciones, y ¡ahí esta otra vez! Comienza a formarse en su rostro esa expresión agridulce.

-tengo que irme ahora- me acerco a la puerta.

-Helga, espera- me detiene sujetando mi muñeca antes de que abra la puerta -Yo~-

Un pequeño silencio innunda la habitación mientras nuestras miradas se encuentran, sus labios parecen titubear, se abren y vuelven a cerrar lentamente como si quisiera decir algo, pero la voz no saliera de su garganta...

"Tu me gustas"

Eso me gustaría oir en este momento, pero seguramente debe estar buscando las palabras que yo misma he estado buscando durante semanas para terminar esta tortura sin sentido que se ha desembuelto entre nosotros.

La puerta se abre

-Arnold, tu abuela dice que bajes a comer y que lleves a una tal Helena...- él suelta mi mano automaticamente cuando su mamá aparece por la puerta.

La mirada de su madre tambalea entre el y yo sin decidir a quien mirar hasta que enfoca su atención en mi

-¡Oh Helga! ¡Que gusto me da verte!- expresa Stella emocionada mientras se acerca a tomarme de la mano y dirigirme hacia abajo, parece que hoy es el dia de "empujemos a Helga de un lado al otro por toda la casa del camaron con pelos" o algo así, sin notarlo ya estoy sentada en la mesa junto a toda la exéntrica y pintorezca familia de Arnold.

Su padre sirve un plato de sopa de esparragos y lo coloca frente a mi.

Arnold llega y se sienta en la silla a mi lado mientras le sirven un plato.

-la abuela hizo sopa de esparragos y Stela y yo preparamos spagettis con albondigas, coman cuanto gusten- dice Miles atentamente mientras me muestra una cálida sonrisa, valla que si se parece al melenudo cuando sonríe, me pregunto que tanto se parezca su personalidad a Arnold, el chico parece ser una perfecta mezcla entre sus padres, algunas facciones de uno y algunas del otro pero no conozco mucho a sus padres aún, desde que volvimos de San Lorenzo el ha pasado mucho tiempo con ellos en sus paseos a los jardines botánicos, a los museos, exhibiciones y demás actividades extrañas. Parece que les ha costado mucho adaptarse nuevamente a vivir aquí.

-pequeña, la sopa se va a enfriar si la sigues mirando así, parece fea pero está bastante buena ... Para lo que suele cocinar pookie- dice el abuelo de Arnold agregando esto ultimo cubriendo de medio lado su boca con la mano izquierda.

Realmente sabía bien la sopa y valla que tengo hambre, no lo habia notado debido a los nervios que pase toda la tarde.

Luego de terminar la sopa me sirven el plato de fideos con albondigas.

Los enrollo en mi tenedor y me dispongo a comer, no se cuanto tiempo hace que no como algo tan delicioso.

\- Que bueno que la noviecita de Arnold nos acompañe a cenar- Arnold se ahoga con su bebida cuando Ernie menciona el detalle.

Obviamente mi rostro pasó por varios de los colores del arcoiris posandose al fin en un intenso rojo y no fuí capaz de levantar la vista durante casi toda la charla que comenzó a desplegar en la mesa del comedor.

-Ya era hora que la trajeras a la casa, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la famosa niña de la que tanto hablan-

¿Acaba de decir famosa niña? ¿Eso significa que Arnold les ha hablado de mi? Mi corazón comienza a latir muy rápido y se llena de dicha al oir esas palabras.

\- No, señor Potts ella, es decir ... Solo~~- Arnold tartamudea nervioso ¿pero a quién engaño? Seguramente se confundió y les ha hablado sobre alguna otra niña, ¿Tal vez Lila? Aunque pensé que había dejado de gustarle en 5° grado, pero las cosas pueden cambiar ¿no?

Mi mente divaga mientras se unen varios de los inquilinos a la discusión sobre si era inapropiado o no hacerle esa pregunta al muchacho y la extraña conversación sigue.

Entonces repiro profundo tomando coraje.

-Con todo respeto señor...¿Quién le dijo a usted que este niño es mi n~~novio?- digo señalando con mi pulgar al rubio Sentado a mi izquierda, los padres de Arnold se miran entre si y luego miran a Arnold como esperando una respuesta.

-supongo que ella tiene razón- dice sin despegar los ojos de su comida mientras enrrolla y desenrrolla en su tenedor los ultimos fideos de su plato -aún no...-

-si me disculpan debo irme a casa ahora o Big Bob estará preocupado- Claro como si eso fuera a pasar -la cena estubo deliciosa, muchas gracias- digo apoyandome sobre la mesa, esta situación esta comenzando a sobrepasarme.

-Te acompaño- dice Arnold levantandose rápidamente para alcanzarme, parece que también quiere huir de la penosa situación

-No te preocupes Arnoldo, no me perderé, conozco el camino - El me acompaña hasta la puerta, se pone la chaqueta, abre la puerta haciendo un ademán con la mano para darme paso y una coqueta sonrisa innunda sus facciones, ignorando mi comentario.

Mientras caminamos hacia la tienda ninguno dice nada la mayor parte del camino

-Espero que mi familia no te haya incomodado demaciado, a veces hablan mucho y yo no he...- dice algo nervioso con las manos en sus bolsillos

-No te preocupes Arnoldo, uno no controla lo que hace o dice su familia... Si lo sabré yo - digo mirando al cielo.

-Sabes Helga... Hay algo de lo que he querido hablarte - Dice sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y rascando su cuello con su mano diestra.

-De hecho, también me gustaría hablarte sobre algo Arnold - dirijo mi vista hacia él y me doy cuenta de que tiene su mirada totalmente fija en mi.

Se detiene en la esquina anterior a llega mi casa y toma mis manos entre las suyas.

-Se que esto sonará un poco extraño, pero desde lo que pasó en San Lorenzo he tenido tiempo de pensar y de hecho, aclarar un poco mi cabeza respecto a ~~ nosotros- con cada palabra mi corazón parece volverse mas pequeño, se siente como si algo lo fuera secando con un popote de a grandes sorbos.

-No hace falta que digas nada Arnold ¿Sabes? Realmente tengo que entrar - digo mientras señalo hacia la tienda a apenas algunos metros de nosotros. Realmente no quiero escucharlo,no quiero oir esas debastdoras palabras salir de sus labios. ¡Si, me acobardé! ¡¿algún problema con eso?!

-Si Helga, si hace falta, es necesario decirltelo - Dice mirándome a los ojos profundamente, esos hermosos ojos verdes que relucen como los destellos de las estrellas en el firmamento.

-Escucha Helga yo ~~yo...-

O==========O

Y hasta aquí llegamos por el día de hoy!

que les pareció la extensión del capítulo? mejor o peor? ^^u

bueno dejenme un Review con la respuesta!

Como siempre mil gacias a quienes se toman ese segundito para dejarme un review, lo aprecio muchisimo! me animan a seguir publicando las locuras que escribo y me hacen muy feliz!

shila-li : awww Espero poder sorprenderte!

Ale Mora : siiii! pobre Helga! así de denso es el chico! aún asi lo amamos! jejeje

ElianaSawadaVongolaMadonna : jajaja siii tiene buenos reflejos el chico! recordemos que aprendio artes marciales con su abuela! XD

Nos leemos la proxima semana!

-Kiruru-


	6. Chapter 05 - La Novedad

Hola gente! Hoy es día de Fanfic!

Así que vengo a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero les sea agradable de leer.

(fanfiction me hizo sufrir para subir este capítulo, parece ser que estaba caido el servidor o algo así)

Recibí unas cuantas amenazas la semana pasada por el final del capítulo ^^u... pero no voy a mentirles, me encantó recibirlas XD me animan a continuar Los amo mucho

Sin mas les dejo con el ...

O======O

Capítulo 5

-Escucha Helga yo ~~yo...- dice Arnold enredandose un poco en el último monosílabo.

-Vaya, esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé...- menciona sobándose la nuca apenado.

-Mira Arnoldo, no hace falta hablarlo ahora, solo...- estaba comenzando a sudar, así que airéo un poco el cuello de mi camiseta.

-Helga- suspira - escucha... Todos estos años me has atormentado, me has puesto apodos, has sido muy ruda conmigo y...-

-¡BASTA ARNOLDO!- interrumpo gritando con dolor en mi garganta -Ya se a donde va todo esto y no creo que sea...-

Pero algo no me deja terminar

-¡Hermanita bebe!- se acerca Olga corriendo como loca a abrazar a su hermana.

-Te he esperado todo el día ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-Me asfixias Olga- mientras la aparto con brusquedad y volteo a mirar a un Arnold totalmente anonadado.

-Solo... Presta atención a tu libro de matemáticas ¿si?- digo mientras me alejo siendo arrastrada por mi hermana hacia la tienda de localizadores.

El rubio se queda inmóvil en su lugar unos instantes con los ojos abiertos, hasta que pestanéa algunas veces y luego se dirige a su casa lentamente.

 _\- ¡Oh mi alma! ¡Oh mi pobre corazón que no puede resistir el cruel veneno del rechazo en tus palabras, mi angel._

 _Si tan solo pudiera revertir las manecillas del reloj, para no tener que enfrentar la tormentosa pesadilla que son los inexistentes sentimientos de tu amor hacia mi._

 _¡Oh Arnold! -_

Helga se mueve por toda su habitación recitando con el relicario entre sus dedos hasta que se desploma boca arriba sobre la cama.

- _No merezco el perdón por la crueldad de mi actuar, no merezco el perdón por el tormento que te he ocasionado todos estos años amado mio-_

 _-Yo misma me encuentro cosechando los frutos del dolor que he sembrado ¡Oh Arnold!-_

Una lagrima recorre mi mejilla y otras tantas mas no tardan en seguirla, así me quedo dormida muy entrada la noche.

Olga entra temprano en la mañana a mi habitación haciendo mucho escándalo.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? me despierto algo asustada

\- Levantate hermanita bebé, tenemos un largo camino a Dakota del Sur-

-¿Dakota del sur?- Pregunto sorprendida.

\- Así es hermanita, iremos a pasar todo el fin de semana con la abuela ¿No cees que será super divertido?- Dice Olga animada y con su clasica sonrisa empalagosa.

-¡¿Qué?!-

El viaje en auto fué una tortura, mi hermana cantando, Bob perdido en la carretera sin querer pedir indicaciones y Miriam...bueno ella durmiendo la mayor parte del viaje.  
Y así comenzó un interminable y aburrido fin de semana en la granja de mi abuela. Tomando increibles cantidades de te por las tardes, sin televisión por cable, sin internet y sin teléfonos ni señal de ningún tipo.  
Escuchando una y otra vez a mi abuela pelear con Big Bob y Miriam intentando calmar la situación, hasta que Olga llora y todos la consienten, es como una interminable tortura.  
Por suerte mi abuela posee una extensa colección de libros para leer y traje conmigo un cuaderno donde escribir, sino este viaje hubiera sido mucho mas interminable.

Me pasé todo el fin de semana pensando si Arnold habría leido el poema, si lo entendería, pensé como explicarle, pensé cuál seria la mejor forma de hablar sobre la situación. Porque conociéndolo, seguramente va a querer hablar de todas maneras. Ahora que lo pienso, fué realmente estúpido darle el poema, no podré librarme del tema tan fácilmente.  
Mi cerebro no paró de pensar durante todo el viaje hasta que me quedé dormida en el auto al volver.

-Arriba pequeña dama, baja del auto, llegamos a casa- Dice Miriam con tono calmo.

Despierto con un terrible dolor de cabeza y cuello, al parecer mi cabeza no quedó en la mejor posición posible.

Luego de intentar mover un poco mi cuello y estirar los músculos de mi espalda, bajo del auto, subo a mi habitación a buscar mi ropa y entrar a la ducha. Sin duda un baño relajante ayudará.

Soy un manojo de nervios, dudas y dolor por saber que mi futuro no será al lado de mi cabeza de balón, y sin dudas este fin de semana lejos solo intensificó el problema en mi cabeza. Por suerte las gotas de la regadera son como un suave masaje en mi piel y salgo del baño mucho mas relajada, pero aún ansiosa y me dirijo a mi habitación.

-¿Ya habrá leído el poema?- digo mirando el teléfono junto al cuaderno rosa sobre mi mesa de noche.

-Solo espero que ese tonto lo comprenda y no tenga que andar explicando boberías sin sentido- susurro con un nudo en mi garganta abrazando con fuerza mi almohada.

-Olga- grita Bob desde el pasillo

-¿Qué quieres Bob?-

-Tu amiguito Armand esta al teléfono-

-¡¿Arnold?!- sujeto con mucha mas fuerza la almohada entre mis brazos.

-Si, si como sea, no te tardes mucho. Olga quiere que bajes, necesita ayuda con el almuerzo- su voz se siente cada vez mas distante.

-¡Hoy tengo escuela Bob!- Grito pero no se si me escucha.

Todos los nervios volvieron a mi en ese mismo instante, es muy temprano para llamar a mi casa ¿En qué está pensando? Miro fijamente el teléfono unos instantes antes de contestar la llamada.

-¿H~hola?- digo casi en un hilo de voz

-¿Helga? Hola Helga, al fin te encuentro- dice somo si soltara el aire de sus pulmones -¿Dónde estabas?-

-Arnold yo..- mi voz teme salir.

-Bueno, eso no importa. Escucha, leí el poema...- su voz ahora suena pausada

-Oh comprendo, no es necesario decir nada, supongo que ya lo entendiste- siento mi alma tocar el suelo bajo mis pies.

-Si, de hecho, no voy a mentirte, ya tenía la idea en mente desde hace un tiempo- sus palabras fueron como una terrible daga clavandose muy profundo en mi corazón.

-Escucha, realmente necesito que hablemos- se lo nota nervioso.

-Arnold, no es necesario...-

-¡Si lo es! Deja de evitarme, ¡basta de ocultarte de mi!- su tono sono firme en un principio pero con aire de suplica al final, el nudo en mi garganta evito que las palabras salieran.

-Pasare por ti en 15 minutos- dice con seguridad en su tono de voz.

-¡Espera Arnold! Tengo que~- pero el tono del teléfono me indicó que el ya había colgado.

Cuelgo el teléfono muy enojada.

Asssshhhh ¡CRIMINAL!

¿Cómo se atreve a colgarme el teléfono? - golpeando la bocina repeltidas veces al colgar.

-¡Estúpido cabeza de balón y su estúpida forma de ser con ese estúpido actuar de niño bueno que necesita aclarar lo estúpidamente obvio!- caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación levantando los brazos al cielo para luego cerrar las manos fuertemente en dos puños aproximandolos al pecho.

-¿A caso dijo 15 minutos?- salgo corriendo al armario y me visto rapidamente para poder estar lista y cerca de la puerta antes de que toque, tengo que salir sin que Olga me vea o será un problema.

Se que el chico es puntual así que seguro ya debe estar por llegar

Miro a la calle por la vitrina y ahí viene caminando en la esquina...

-Sus dorados cabellos relucen con la luz del sol y sus profundos ojos, como un bosque en el que me gustaría perderne, divisan hacia sus lados para seguir el camino hacia mi ... Donde...

¡no es momento para eso!

-Está llegando a la puerta- salgo corriendo, intentando no hacer ruido y oportunamente unas cacerolas parecen haber caído lejos y hecho bastante ruido así que nadie notó cuando abrí la puerta del lugar y me escabullí hacia fuera.

Choco con él al salir de la casa y ambos caemos al suelo.

-Oh Helga lo siento, iba a tocar la puerta y...- dice levantandose

-No hay tiempo, ven, vamos- mientras me levanto rápidamente y camino tomandolo de la muñeca para salir del area de visión de la tienda.

Pasadadas unas calles comenzamos a caminar mas lento y me doy cuenta que sigo con mi mano en su muñeca, asi que suelto el agarre rápidamente y la sangre sube a mis mejillas.

-Helga...-el comienza a hablar

-Escucha Arnoldo, antes de que comiences a escupir palabras sin sentido de tu boca, no hice nada malo, solo escapo de Olga ¿Si? Para poder ir a la escuela y que no me tenga de esclavo todo es día. Ya tuve suficiente de ella todo el fin de semana con mi abuela en Dakota de Sur- digo interrumpiendolo.

-Oh es cierto, Olga aún está...- parece bastante confundido y pensativo- Así que eso es lo que pasó-

-Así es cabeza de balón, ahora camina, quiero llegar temprano hoy o Phoebs se molestará conmigo por volver a dejarla sola. Vengo acumulando retrasos desde la semana pasada- Así es, de hecho todos esos retrasos fueron para evitar estar en la situación en la que me encuentro ahora.

-Si, también he notado que has estado llegando tarde ¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunta preocupado.

-No, Arnoldo, todo en orden por aquí, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? El viernes ni siquiera fuiste a la escuela-

-Veo que lo notaste- dice sonriendo calidamente.

-claro, desde que Geraldo se corto el cabello no puedo posicionar tantas bolitas de papel en su cabello como puedo en tu cabezota, no es tan divertido intentar batir mi propio record con su cabeza melenudo-

-Solo algunas cosas en las que mi madre quería que la aydara, no es grán cosa- dice sonriendo de lado pero con un tinte extraño en su mirada.

-No lo se Arnoldo, a mi no me engañas con esa fachada de niño bueno y pequeño gran samaritano- digo en tono de burla -Seguramente algo mas ocultas-

-De hecho... Si, hay algo- arquéo una ceja, no me esperé eso.

-No me digas, tu madre está creando alguna especie de suero o virus malvado para controlar la mente de las personas y tu eres su secuaz así que necesita tu ayuda con eso de dominar el mundo, ya me imagino su vestuario y las grandes maquinas estilo rayo laser. Lo entiendo, cosas de familia , Bob a veces me necesita en la tienda aunque no pasa grán cosa, ya sabes como está el negocio de los localizadores. ¿Soy yo o en pleno otoño hace mucho calor? Voy a iniciar un negocio de ventiladores portátiles... Si el calentamiento global sigue así podría ser una buena estrategia de negocios- en algún punto de mi monólogo comienzo a proyectar las palabras de mi boca con la intención de no dejarlo hablar, tengo pánico de que él abra la boca.

El ríe un poco con mis desvaríos

-Helga...- dice sin quitar la sonrisa de su expresión y eso derrite totalmente mi interior dejandome si poder articular palabra alguna.

-De hecho yo quisiera hablarte sobre...- menciona el, despreocupado.

-Y las gaviotas -lo interrumpo abruptamente y abre grandes sus ojos - ¿Qué hay de ellas? Odio el sonido que hacen, al igual que el sonido de algún chirrido molesto que no se detiene y sigue y sigue y sigue... Sin embargo me gusta el mar, el agua, mira ¡Parece que va a llover pronto! ¿Te gusta la lluvia? A mi me encanta la lluvia, siempre me inspira...- me detengo ahí, Arnold parece estar sorprendido por mis palabras.

-¿Te inspira la lluvia?- Un incomodo silencio se posiciona entre nosotros mientras las primeras gotas comienzan a caer en el cemento.

-Si, la lluvia... - lo miro y el también está mirandome.

-¡Mira cabeza de balón! Ya llegamos a la escuela, nos vemos mas tarde- y salgo corriendo hacia la entrada.

-Helga espera- pero ya me metí dentro, no quiero enfrentarlo ¡no quiero!.

La lluvia comienza a mojar sus hombros pero parece no prestarle atención y tarda un poco en entrar al edificio.

Las clases comenzaron al sonar la campana y todos ingresamos al salon, el Sr. Simons sigue siendo nuestro maestro gracias a el nuevo sistema que implementaron en la escuela donde terminaremos todo el ciclo con el mismo maestro hasta pasar a secundaria baja el año que entra.

Todo parece marchar igual que siempre. Todos hablan, entra el maestro, todos toman asiento y lentamente el bullicio probocado por nuestras voces se va apagando.

-Buenos dias alumnos- saluda tan animado y amable como siempre -Hoy tengo el placer de presentarles a un nuevo estudiante- dice mirando hacia la puerta -Adelante David- haciendo un ademán con sus manos para presentar al nuevo chico, es un niño de de cabello negro, ojos café y tez bronceada que sonríe amablemente y saluda con su mano izquierda.

-Estoy encantado de anunciarles que David se mundó con su familia desde muy lejos y ahora formará parte de nuestra especial manada- dice moviendo el brazo en señal de optimismo -Denle una calida bienvenida y haganlo sentir como en casa-

-Hola a todos- dice el niño

-Genial, mas carne de cañon- pienso en voz baja acomodandome hacia atras en mi asiento mientras le lanzo la primer bolita del dia al cabeza de balon, quien curiosamente ni siquiera se mueve o voltea a mirarme.

Todos comienzan a hablar y murmurar entre ellos, después de todo, hace mucho que no llega alguien nuevo.

-¿Qué te parece David si te sientas por hoy en alguno de los asientos de atrás?- el niño asiente con su cabeza y se acomoda en el asiento que queda detrás de Phoebe quien está a mi lado.

La clase transcurre normalmente y al sonar la campana del primer receso el Sr. Simons llama a Phoebe, así que yo la espero unos momentos.

-Phoebe, David es nuevo en la ciudad y como eres una estudiante muy muy especial, me gustaría que le enseñes la escuela y lo ayudes a adaptarse al nuevo ambiente- dice mientras toma a David del hombro -¿Qué dices?-

-Me encantaría poder ser de ayuda Sr. Simons, cuente conmigo- ajustando sus anteojos y parandose derecha.

-Me alegra oir eso, se que serás una buena influencia para él-

Cuando Phoebe termina de hablar, mira en mi dirección, así que me levanto y camino junto a ella y el niño nuevo fuera del salón.

Phoebe comienza a hablar.

-Hola David. Primero que nada, bienvenido a la Primaria 118. Yo soy Phoebe y ella es mi amiga Helga - dice presentandome al chico.

-Mucho gusto Helga- dice con un marcado acento extranjero que no escuchaba desde nuestro viaje a San Lorenzo.

Tomo la palabra.

-Así que niño nuevo... Te enseñaremos un poco como son las cosas por aquí- mientras camino a paso firme moviendo mis brazos para presentar el lugar.

-Ese es el único bebedero que funciona bien y no te moja las zuelas de los zapatos- señalando a mi izquierda -por allí donde esta aquel zopenco rosado - Señalando a Harold en el pasillo a mi derecha -es donde esta la entrada a la caferería.

Sigo caminando y ahora es Phoebe quien comienza a hablar

-En aquella dirección se encuentra la biblioteca y bajando estas escaleras está la dirección, cuando tengas un problema puedes buscar allí al director Whartz- menciona con una dulce voz mientras bajamos las escaleras.

-Y este es el Patio, ¡Bienvenido a la cruel arena del coliseo gusano!- digo presentando el lugar con un ademan con mis brazos.

-¡Hecho Phoebs! ahora dejemos a este zopenco y vamos a lanzar algunas piedras al basurero- menciono mientras camino en dirección a los botes de basura.

-Siguiendo- menciona Phoebs caminando detrás de mi.

Rápidamente varios niños y niñas se acercan a hablar con él.

Después de todo parece ser bastante sociable.

Luego de unos minutos de tirarle piedras al basurero Gerald se acerca a mi amiga sentada en una banca cerca del lugar escribiendo y la habla unos segundos.

-Helga, voy a la biblioteca con Gerald a devolver unos libros ¿vienes?-

-No Phoebs, ve tranquila. Y devuelve los mios, deje el de geografía en tu casillero ayer-

-Devolviendo- dice mientras se aleja y toma la mano del cabello de spaguetti, ellos tambien necesitan su espacio de vez en cuando.

Sigo sentada en el suelo intentando envocar las piedras en el basurero mas lejano, pero no lo consigo.

-¡Deja de resistirte maldito basurero!- le grito furiosa al objeto inanimado.

Desde detrás de mi 2 piedras vuelan hasta el basurero, pero chocan en el aire justo encima y ninguna logra entrar.

-Oh lo siento- menciona la conocida voz de Arnold a mi derecha.

-No te preocupes- dice la voz de David desde mi izquierda arrastrando las palabras con ese acento tan marcado.

-¿Qué rayos intentan probar zopencos?- sentí mi orgullo un poco herido.

-Solo te vi aquí sola y pense...- dicen ambos a la vez deteniendose a mirarse confundidos al darse cuenta de que hablaban en estereo.

-Lo que sea zopencos solo alejense de mi- digo sacudiéndome el polvo al levantarme del suelo.

-Oye... ¿Arnold cierto? Esta escuela parece muy interesante- Oigo decir muy feliz a David mientras me alejo dejandolos solos.

O======O

No planee estó!

Hace poco leí una supuesta entrevista con el autor de Hey Arnold! y como quien no quiere la cosa... este nuevo personaje se metió en la historia así que decidí ponerle ese nombre que se menciona ahí (porque soy realmente muy mala para ponerle nombres a los personajes)

Este capítulo se me extendió mucho más de lo que esperaba, así que lo corté y lo subiré en partes ^ ^u... Por eso el final tal vez es un poco cortante.

Gracias por los reviews! cada vez son mas y eso me pone muy feliz!

LMild: que lindo que te gusto mi poema! me hace muy feliz leer eso

SunnyRS: Gracias! espero no desepcionarte con el capitulo de "aprtura a un nuevo arco"

yinller: No me mates! Aquí está! aquí está el nuevo capítulo!

devi2791: Gracias por leer este fic! mas adelante se van a ir aclarando las cosas que pasan por la cabeza de balón pero por ahora quiero cetrarme en entender a Helga y mostrar su punto de vista.

LyzBH: Ya voy a hablar sobre el chico mas adelante, *risa malvada* me encanta que se cree la duda xq de eso se trata esta historia y me pone muy feliz que de alguna manera se este dando. Si los poemas son mios ^/^ y si, parece que el chico es lo mas denso que hay.

EleonorSaotome: ya veremos que le pasa, a mi también me esta sacando canas.

Eliza Namikaze: Gracias! me encanta que les guste el poema! no pense que iba a gustar ^/^ me daba algo de verguenza ponerlo. No te preocupes, el sufrimiento es necesario para crecer.

Ale Mora : Este no lo deje tan terrible, aunque David parece que nos traerá algunas sorpresas, voy a intentar manejar esta extensión de texto lo mejor que pueda, diganme si funciona.

al221511564: Espero este capítulo te haya gustado .

-DEJEN REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ-

De ahora en más Todos los viernes son "Viernes de Fanfic" así que habrá actualizacion

-KIRURU-


	7. Chapter 06 - Entre Lágrimas y Barro

Hola Gente Fanfictionera!

¿Cómo han estado esta semana?

Aquí hace tanto calor que hasta yo actúo con normalidad y les traigo el capítulo a primera hora! ¿Pueden creerlo?

Bueno sin mas que agregar, los dejo con el...

O=O

Capítulo 6

El día continuó como de costumbre en la escuela, una clase tras otra. A exepción de que, en casi todas, me la pasé durmiendo. Parece que el viaje desde Dakota me cansó más de lo que había pensado.

Llega la clase de historia y lentamente dejo de escuchar a Simons.

O=O=

Me encuentro caminando por la jungla. Puedo escuchar el cantar de las aves desde todas direcciónes, pero no veo ninguna, de hecho me siento totalmente sola, parada en medio de la frondosa inmensidad tropical.

Ni un animal, ni siquiera un bicho hasta el viento parece estar detenido.

-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien?-

Comienzo suave -¿Alguien ahí?- pero mis susurros pronto se convierten en gritos desesperados mientras corro en busca de ayuda.

El barro se pega en mi calzado y mi ropa, me siento perdida y desorientada.

Corro como loca buscando a alguien y entonces allí lo veo, mi salvación, mi norte, mi inconfundible brújula con cabeza ovalada, mi Arnold.

Se encuentra unos cuantos metros delante, parado tranquilamente, de espaldas a mi.

-Arnold- lo llamo feliz.

Y voltéa a mirarme con esa caracteristica y cálida expresión suya, esa que calma mis pesares, esa que me asegura que, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Me acerco a el pero, el barro que se fue acumulando en mi calzado se pega al suelo e impide que me mueva con rapidez. Cada vez más me embarro con el lodo de la húmeda jungla y esta parece transformarse lentamente en arenas movedisas que me succionan hacia abajo sin dejarme escapatoria.

-¡Arnold! ¡Ayuda!- mientras intento desesperadamente sujetarme de algo, sin que mis manos logren aferrarse a una superficie firme.

Arnold cambia su expresión por una totalmente triste y voltea nuevamente, con sus ojos ensombrecidos dándome la espalda.

-¡Arnold!- mis brazos y todo mi cuerpo comienzan a perder fuerza. Mi cuerpo ahora está practicamente sumergido en el lodo

El camina y se pierde entre los árboles y la inmensidad de la jungla.

-¡No!- Grito y las lágrimas comienzan a salir a montones.

-Helga...-

O=O=

-¡Helga! ¿te encuentras bien?- la voz preocupada de Phoebe me despierta.

Me encuentro con mi cabeza apoyada sobre mis brazos cruzados en el pupitre.

-Si Phoebs, claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué preguntas?- y me mira a los ojos con expresión preocupada.

Entonces me doy cuenta que las mangas de mi blusa estan mojadas y mi rostro también.

-Arnold, amigo despierta- se oye la voz de Gerald -Es hora del almuerzo viejo-.

Volteo a mirar en su dirección y me doy cuenta de que el está mirándome, así que vuelvo rápidamente mi vista a mi amiga.

-Vamos Phoebe, muero de hambre- simulando lo mejor que puedo el sonido quebrado de mi voz.

Durante el almuerzo Arnold y Gerald no aparecen, lo cual es extraño teniendo en cuenta la insistencia por estar con nosotras del camarón con pelos semanas anteriores.

-Hey Phoebs ¿Dondé esta tu chico? Es curioso que no este molestando por aquí para variar-

Menciono con molestia mientras tomo algo de la charola de Phoebe. Salí tan rápido esta mañana que olvidé el dinero del almuerzo.

-No lo se Helga, supongo que Arnold y Gerald deben haber tenido algo importante que hacer-.

-Hola Phoebe, Hola Helga ¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes?- dice David apoyando su bandeja en la mesa.

-Si- -No- decimos al mismo tiempo con Phoebe.

-¡Piérdete gusano! No estoy de humor- auyentandolo con la mano.

-Es que las ví compartiendo el almuerzo y como no me adapto aún al horario de aquí ... ¿Quieren el mio? No tengo hambre - en tono calmo.

-¿Qué rayos te hace pensar que queremos tu apestosa comida Damian?- digo molesta.

\- soy David -

-si, si como sea- agito la mano tratándole importancia.

-Gracias, David- menciona Phoebe -Podemos comprtirla- poniendo ambas bandejas en el centro de la mesa

-¡Phoebe!- la regaño molesta.

-Vamos Helga, te estás comiendo todo mi almuerzo-

Así terminamos comiendo con David, quien resultó muy charlatán. ¿qué puedo decir? Aunque hable extraño, el niño es carismático.

Pero me vuelve loca, no cierra la boca.

A Phoebe parece interesarle lo que dice pero, aunque yo intenté no prestarle atención, fué inútil, habla demasiado.

Habló sobre su país y sus costumbres, parece ser que viene de algún lugar hacia el sur dónde comen en diferentes horarios del día y los desayunos no se parecen a los nuestros. Habló sobre su familia, vive con sus padres y su hermana pequeña. Dice no llevarse del todo bien con ella. Al parecer sus padres trabajan todo el día, lo que lo deja de niñero prácticamente todo el tiempo y eso no le hace mucha gracia ya que compró un nuevo videojuego y su hermana no lo deja jugar tranquilo, porque se la pasa saltando de un lado al otro en búsca de atención.

Cuando mencionó esto diferí de su argumento de que las hermanas menores siempre quieren ser el centro del universo. Doy fe de que no siempre es así.

Pero no cambió de parecer.

-Gracias por almorzar conmigo- menciona para luego levantarse y acomodar las charolas del almuerzo - Hablar con ustedes me ayuda mucho a mejorar mi español-

-Si, si Dante, como sea, ahora aléjate y ve a destruirle el cerebro con tu incesante cháchara a alguien más- mientras me levanto de la mesa -Vamos Phoebs-.

El tal David se queda acomodando las charolas.

Y el último período de clases da inicio. Matemáticas, nada mejor que números y números sin alma regados entre esas aburridas hojas a cuadros durante la tarde.

Sin poder evitarlo comienzo a pensar en mi sueño y entre los cuadros de mi cuaderno empieza a aparecer por medio de mi lapicera morada su inconfundible rostro.

Unos pequeños versos se abren paso entre los recuadros coloreados al dibujar sus labios.

" _Como las gotas del rocío en la llovizna mas pura se encuentran tus labios, los cuales he probado, los cuales he besado._

 _Cuatro_

 _Cuatro es el abstracto símbolo que refleja las oportunidades en las que mi amor te he expresado en una forma tan pura._

 _Uno son las telas de mi vestido enredándose entre tus dedos._

 _Dos es la arena de la playa escabullendose entre tus cabellos._

 _Tres es el viento que sopla alto en la corniza llevandose las palabras de mi boca._

 _Cuatro... Cuatro son tus dulces labios aceptando mi amor en medio del torbellino emocional mas grande de tu existencia._

 _¿Qué mas quiero ahora que ahora que rozar esos labios nuevamente?_

 _Aquellos brillantes labios que derriten el mismisimo calor de la sofocande jungla y hacen ver deslucido el brillo del radiante sol ellos han sido testigos del amor desmedido que te profeso ... Oh mi amado..._

 _Si tan solo tu..."_

-Psssss- un sonido irtitante me saca de mi mundo -Psssss Helga- un susurro molesto interrumpe mi momento.

-¿Qué diablos quieres David?-me quejo -pequeño engendro-.

\- ¿Qué es lo que escribes? ¿Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo de la clase? es que algunas palabras por momentos se me escapan, Simons habla muy rápido a veces-.

-Oh gusano, Solo deja de molestar ¿quiéres?-.

El sonido de la campana anuncia el final del día de clases y como siempre Arnold voltéa a mirarme con esa desagradable expresión que cada vez se vuelve más molesta.

-Vamos Helga, te acompaño a casa - dice mientras se aproxima a mi, curiosamente su amigo del afro esta vez no hace ningún comentario, y sin siquiera voltear a mirar en nuestra dirección, sale tomando a Phoebe del brazo.

-No necesito escolta melenudo, se ir sola a casa. Gracias- digo sarcastica. Comienzo a imaginarme cuáles son sus intenciones.

Como siempre, quito su mano, salgo primero y el me alcanza.

Caminamos algunas manzanas, pero lentamente su paso se detiene y toma mi brazo.

-Helga necesito hablar contigo- dice con sus pies ya inmóviles.

-Escuchame Arnoldo, ¿Por qué rayos viniste tras de mi? Te dije que no era necesario~- dejo salir muy enojada y con el ceño fruncido, pero el rubio interrumpe.

-Si es necesario, hay muchas cosas que necesito decirte- habla preocupado.

\- Lo del poema ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- mirandome a los ojos

-¿A caso lo necesitas por escrito melenudo? ¡oh espera! Eso hice el otro día, si mal no recuerdo- digo en tono sacrastico.

-Pero me lo ocultaste- dice con un deje de dolor en sus voz

-¡¿Qué pretendías que hiciera?! Que corriera y gritara enunciandolo a los cuatro vientos, no sé si te enteraste enano, pero este asunto solo nos concierne a nosotros-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunté?-

-¿Cuándo preguntaste?- arqueando la ceja.

-En la bodega hace unas semanas, con la caja de libros ¿Recuerdas?- lo dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Mi expresión confundida lo hace suspirar, para luego tomar aire y continuar hablando.

-Bueno, no es tan importante después de todo. Ahora ya lo sé, y supongo que no cambia tanto las cosas de todas maneras- sobando su brazo izquierdo.

-Solo hace que las cosas se aclaren un poco mas para mi- mirando hacia un costado para luego levantar la vista lentamente para encontrar nuestras miradas.

\- Ahora si me perdiste enano ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Escucha Helga, hace varios días que intento hablarlo contigo y siempre estas evitándome- peinando su cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos.

-Esto es muy difícil para mi... Es que no se como decirlo

Debo buscar las palabras correctas.. - se revuelve el cabello nuevamente y mira hacia los costados como si de algún lugar entre el piso y sus pies estuvieran las palabras que necesita.

-Arnold yo creo saber lo que estás sintiendo en este momento, me refiero a~~ n~~nosotros- lo dejo salir como escupiendo las palabras que se traban en mi boca y mi pecho se comprime al soltarlas.

-Si, es sobre nosotros- sus mejillas se colorean suavemente - N~~nuestros sentimientos- las mias tambien lo hacen cuando toma mis manos entre las suyas

-Oye Arnold... Se que tu no sientes...- soltando suavemente el agarre de sus manos, ya es momento de aclarar todo esto.

-Mira Helga hay algo que necesito decirte ¿sabes? es verdad, no puedo decirte que siento eso que he sentido con otras niñas.

No seria correcto.

Símplemente No puedo decir que~que me g~gustas... y tampoco puedo decir que me gustas, gustas o alguna de esas cosas- sobando su brazo es señal de nerviosismo.

\- N~~ no te preocupes Arnold, lo entiendo perfectamente- dije con voz apagada, escondiendo mi vista con mi cabello. Sentí mi corazón quebrarse en ese momento.

-No Helga, no creo que estés entendiendo- dice rascándose la nuca.

-Si Arnold, no te preocupes, comprendo que no soy una chica ... ¿Cómo decirlo? del tipo que te gustan, no soy femenina ni delicada, vamos ni siquiera soy lin...-

\- ¡No, espera! ¡Dejame terminar!

Es una de las razones del por qué me siento así, como tu dices no eres una chica muy convencional, si me lo preguntas - moviendo sus manos frente a su cuerpo en reflejo de defensa - hemos discutido y peleado casi toda nuestra vida...-

-Está bien Arnold, mejor déjalo así, no quiero seguir escuchando... Ya entiendo-.

-No, no Helga ¡Escuchame por favor!- dice sujetando mis hombros y mirándome fijamente con esos hermosos ojos de esmeralda - Esto es muy difícil para mi- su vista se devía hacia el suelo a su derecha -yo nunca...-

Pero debo ser fuerte, vamos Helga, haz una última grán actuación.

-Mira Arnoldo, ya me cansé de esto. Basta de sentirte culpable por mi ¿De acuerdo? ¿Sabes qué? No te lo había dicho antes, pero la verdad me cansé de ti, no eres la persona que pense que serías y creo que es mejor acabar con esta farsa lo antes posible ¿Qué crees? Ya me aburrí de la situación, esto de estar fingiendo que todavía me agradas, es muy difícil-

-¿Q~~que dices Helga?- dice a penas en un susurro sin levantar su mirada-¿Realmente tu ...?-.

-Digo, que por el bien del mundo y la humanidad es mejor alejarnos, vamos cabezón ¡Somos totalmente opuestos! Lo nuestro no iba a funcionar ni ahora... Ni en un millon se años. Así que lo siento zopenco, eso es todo- fingí una sonrisa burlona, quite sus manos de mis hombros con bruzquedad y me fui del lugar rapidamente sin mirar atras, mi pecho ardía de rabia y mis lagrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos, mis manos temblaban, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, mis rodillas al fín se vencieron cuando llegué a un callejon y caí al suelo.

Eso fue lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Solo espero que haya creído mis mentiras.

O======O

NO ME MATEN!

Este capítulo no salió tan largo pero compensé con dramatismo intenso(?)

Solo espero que no me odien mucho por como se va desarrollando la historia.

Gracias por todos los reviews!

devi2791: Helga! Ash, me estresa que no lo deje hablar!

Gabb Albarn: David nos puede traer situaciones interesantes mas adelante. Veremos si Arnold logra resolver su problema.

Guest: Gracias! jejeje no tengo idea cuanto durará esto, pero intentaré no atrasarme en subir los capítulos ^^

Eliza Namikaze: yo tampoco lo esperé, solo se abrió paso y cuando quise ver... Ahi estaba! Así de escurridizo parece que es el chico!

EleonorSaotome: Muchas gracias! Siempre temo salirme un poco de los personajes... Aunque a veces es bueno, intento mantenerloa lo mejor que puedo. Hablo de una entrevista que me pasó una amiga (una vieja de la época del msn donde se enviaban zumbidos jajaja) pero ya no tiene validez lo que cuenta xq cambiaron muchas cosas.

LMild: También me da curiosodad el chico! Me esta volviendo loca o.O

DarkDragonfly: (me encanta tu nombre) bienvenida! Esta Helga me vuelve loca también! Ya veremos que papel tendrá David en el futuro de la historia.

LyzBH: gracias! Jeje a esta historia parece gustarle el drama... Tal vez deva cambiarla de genero XD agregué un poema sencillito por ahora ... Pronto veremos varios poemas, tal vez un poco mas intensos.

SIN MAS

Dejen un review! Me encanta leerlos y me llenan de motivación

Mucho amor y hasta la semana que viene!

-Kiruru- 


	8. Chapter 07 - La lluvia y la incógnita

Hola gente bella!

Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo!

Pensé que podría abarcar todo lo que quería en este capitulo, pero iba a ser damaciado... asi que decidí dividir los sucesos un poco.

Sin mas... los dejo con el...

O=====O

Capitulo 7

Todas esas nubes de tormenta que amenazaban con esporádicas lloviznas desde la mañana, parecieron estallar en una intensa lluvia que se sentía colarse hasta los huesos. Sin embargo, no tuve fuerzas para moverme de ese lugar.

Ya no me importaba que pasara conmigo en ese momento. La tempestad me tenía sin cuidado, ya que la tormenta en mi interior hacía ver, al feroz clima que se desató, como un simple gotéo de tejado .

Mis ojos no paraban de llorar a mares. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé allí, en esa misma posición, ya sin ánimos siquiera de calmar mi llanto, que cada vez era más sonoro.

No podía evitar sollosar de rabia contenida.

Tantos años esperando la oportunidad de estar junto a mi amado, y nada valió la pena, él no puede quererme, yo no puedo hacerlo feliz, ya nada tiene sentido u objeto para mi.

En ese momento sentí que mi vida tocó fondo, no podía sentirne más derrotada... No podía .

Mis músculos ya no reaccionaban, y tampoco tenía intenciones de que lo hicieran.

Pasé horas allí acurrucada sujetando mis piernas, la noche llegó y seguía lloviendo. Creo que sequé completamente mi ser porque las lagrimas simplemente dejaron de salir, ya no sentía nada, Ni siquiera la lluvia sobre mi, pero el sonido de las gotas sobre el cemento seguía aturdiéndome.

Sin levantar la vista intenté articular algunas palabras, pero mi voz no salía.

Entonces habló.

-Estoy seguro que estar bajo esta lluvia no te hará bien- una cálida voz irrumpe en el vacío de mis pensamientos contrastando con la helada lluvia.

-No se por qué razón estás aquí bajo la lluvia, pero estoy seguro de que rendirte no es la respuesta-

Levante la vista para verlo, la voz seguía sin salir de mi garganta.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie- dijo David sin deshacer esa cálida sonrisa aún grabada en su rostro, cubriendome de la lluvia con su chaqueta negra.

=o=

 **-SEMANAS ATRÁS-**

=o=

Desde que volvimos de San Lorenzo, he pasado prácticamente todo el verano conociendo a mis padres ¿Suena extraño cierto? Tengo ya 11 años y mis padres se ausentaron tanto tiempo en mi vida que necesito conocerlos.

Cada día me ilusiona descubrir algo nuevo en ellos, un nuevo gesto, una nueva caricia, una nueva expresión que es natural en ellos pero para mi es totalmente nueva e increiblemente deslumbrante.

Adoro pasar este tiempo con mis padres, siento que ese hueco de mi corazón, que había estado ahí siempre, se llenó completamente y me llena de alegría cada mañana que mis padres me esperan a desayunar.

Estoy lentamente conociendo la increible torpeza de mi padre, que parece llegar a niveles "Eugine" cuando se encuentra trabajando con mi madre. También su amabilidad, su optimismo y su gran corazón.

Mi abuelo dice que me parezco demaciado a él en muchos aspectos, tal vez tenga razón. Me quedan todavía muchas cosas por conocer de él.

Estoy descubriendo la energía de mi madre, su valentía, su cariño, su entrega cuando hace algo que ama y también sus regaños. Es curioso que se sienta tan bien que ella me regañe por algo. No puedo explicarlo, pero cuando me exige que me lleve un abrigo al salir de casa aunque haga mucho calor o me cepille los dientes antes de dormir, se siente una dulce calidez en mi pecho.

Los días de vacaciones pasaron rápidamente y me encuentro emocionado por volver a clases, especialmente por la nueva aventura que me espera este primer día de clases en sexto grado.

Si bien todo el verano con mis padres fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, no dejé de pensar en alguien todo el tiempo, y no puedo esperar a verla.

Cuando la encontré en la esquina de siempre, intenté tomar su mano y ella la apartó, sabía que no sería nada fácil... Pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Adoro los desafíos.

No hay nada que me emocione mas en este momento que descubrir todas aquellas cosas que me estuvo ocultando todos estos años. Quitar esa máscara de rudeza que siempre sentí que usaba, para dejarme ver su verdadera naturaleza.

Pero con el pasar de los días, las cosas no van bien. Solo se aparta de mi, intenta alejarne constantemente y anque no me rindo fácilmente y estoy algo acostumbrado a sus constantes negativas, no quiero ser una molestia.

Intenté invitarla unas cuantas veces al cine, solo aceptó la 7 vez que le pregunté gracias a la intervención de Phoebe. Junto a ella y Gerald vimos "El regreso del gemelo malvado". Nunca me divertí tanto viendo una película, sus chistes, comentarios sarcasticos y risas cada vez que algo absurdo pasaba, en lugar de molestarme, me hacían disfrutar aún más la función.

Es interesante como cambia la perspectiva de una situación en una película con un simple comentario suyo.

También le pedí que fuéramos juntos a Dinolandia. Luego de varios días de insistir, nuevamente Gerald y Phoebe me ayudaron y fué realmente increíble que alguien pudiera subirse conmigo a todos los juegos del parque más de una vez. Ni siquiera Gerald lo pudo hacer y ahí estaba la niña del vestido rosa compitiendo conmigo para ver quién llegaba primero a pararse por 3 vez en la fila de la montaña rusa mas alta de todo Dinolandia.

Ese día la pasé tan bién con ella que al acompañarla a casa la tomé de la mano.

Fue un reflejo natural y para nada pensado, simplemente mi mano pareció moverse sola buscando su contacto.

Se sintió realmente bien que, luego de tantas negativas, ella aceptara caminar a mi lado tomados de la mano.

¿Quién lo diría? la calidez y suavidad de su mano se sentía increiblemente geníal.

Solo fueron unas cuantas manzanas. Pero,aunque fue breve, se que será uno de esos momentos que siempre recordaré.

Al llegar a su hogar, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, el sol estaba bajando. Pero algo en mi no quería dejarla ir, temía que sus defensas volvieran a subir y mi oportunidad de conocerla realmente se estropeara, así que como no podía ser de otra manera, hice lo mas estúpido que pide haber hecho en ese momento.

Tome sus manos entre las mías y estreché la distancia entre los dos, quería que supiera que me interesa, quería que supiera que había sido un día maravilloso para mi.

Mi primera impresión fué buena, parecía que ella se estaba acercando a mi, pero al encontrarnos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, la luz del pórtico de su casa se encendió y sus manos se soltaron de las mías para empujarme lejos.

-¿Qué crees que haces zopenco?- dijo con las mejillas coloreadas.

La sangre también se apoderó de mis mejillas en ese momento.

-Lo siento Helga- pero mentí, realmente no lo sentía.

Esa era ella, riendose a carcajadas conmigo en un momento, y al otro empujandome violentamente para que me aparte y la deje de molestar.

Fueron semanas de planes y estratégias para poder obtener tan solo unos pequeños intantes de su verdadero yo.

Pero cada uno de esos intantes era tan valioso que todo ese esfuerzo valía la pena.

Un tiempo después de comenzar las clases mis padres empezaron a tener algunos inconvenientes con el trabajo, a ambos les costaba mucho adaptarse al ritmo nuevamente. Por lo que les escuché hablar, las cosas parecen haber cambiado demaciado en los últimos 10 años.

Pero su optimismo no se vió afectado, mi padre consiguió dar algunas clases en la universidad estatal de Hillwood y mi madre asistía en el hospital. Aunque pronto cambiaron de trabajo y se encontraban ayudando de manera remota a una ONG intenacional de salud con sus conocimientos de medicina alternativa.

Con el pasar de los días me fuí interesando en el trabajo de mis padres, ya que pasaban cada vez menos tiempo en la casa de huespedes.

Así que comenzé a acompañar a mi madre al laboratorio algunos días por la tarde ayudándola con las computadoras y a mi padre en los cortos viajes los fines de semana, en búsqueda de recursos para los sueros de mamá.

Eso no me dejaba mucho tiempo para pasarlo junto a los demás niños, pero me hacía muy feliz compartir esas experiencias con mis padres.

Lo que más me preocupaba era estar acrecentando la distancia con Helga.

Aunque ya no parecía molestarle que la acompañara a casa, seguía evitandome y no volvió a dejarme tomarla de la mano nuevamente. Eso me hizo sentir relmente mal, me sentí un idiota, tal vez la asusté, debía ser mas cuidadoso con ella. Tal vez, dejarle su espacio.

Cuando comenzaba a pensar que había retrocedido mas de medio kilometro en mi relación con ella, algo pasó, un diario calló accidentalmente y pude leerlo, allí en el suelo... un poema.

=o=

 _"Entre galopantes mares de fuego te encuentro a ti,_

 _vagando por las playas de mi alma,_

 _en busqueda de quello que crees que amas._

 _Si supieras que el mar azul clama tu nombre_

 _y la feroz brisa del oceano busca tu cuerpo._

 _¡Oh Helios!_

 _Ten clemencia de mi, bañame con tu embriagadora luz_

 _y no me dejes marchitar en este abismo de sombras_

 _gritando tu nombre"_

 _=o=_

Electricidad recorrió mi espalda cuando leí esas palabras escritas en tinta morada, de manera despreocupada sobre el papel un poco teñido de amarillo.

O tal vez fué el golpe que me di cuando ella se arrojó sobre mi intentando alcanzar el cuaderno.

De todas maneras necesitaba leer más de eso, quería seguir leyendo.

Después de insistir unos instantes, logré que prometiera mostrarme más de esos poemas. Parece ser que hay una buena cantidad.

Me sorprendió que se lanzara de esa manera sobre mi, sinceramente nunca la había visto en esa situación. Agitada, con el cabello revuelto y el rostro totalmente rojo, parecía extremadamente incómoda con la situación. Sin embargo me sorprendió darme cuenta, una vez que ella se levantó y nos alejamos, que no me había molestado en absoluto. Hace tantos años que nos conocemos que tal vez, ese tipo de cercanía con ella, es algo a lo que paulatinamente me fui acostumbrando sin notarlo. Contrario a lo que pasa con otras niñas, el hecho de que estemos tan cerca el uno del otro no me causa ningún problema o incomodidad.

Voy a admitir que cuando oí que Olga lo había escrito me sentí un poco desepcionado, aunque algo en mi mantenía las esperanzas, algo en mi sentía que ocultaba algo.

Algo que había estado ahí siempre bajo la superficie, escondido a los ojos de la mayoría de la gente.

Había un codigo latente en ella esperando a ser descifrado y yo estaba dispuesto a descifrar que era lo que Helga G. Pataki estaba ocultando ahora.

O=====O

El POV de Arnold me va a ser un poco más largo de lo que habia pensado, así que le dedicare un poco mas de escritura.

awww llegamos a los 50 reviews!

que felicidad!

EleonorSaotome: no te relajes mucho... no se que pasará de ahora en mas con nuestros chicos.

Eliza Namikaze: aaaahhh viste que niños?! uno habla muy lento y el otro muy rápido! ashhh

LyzBH: y aquí esta el POV de Arnoldo! que lindo que les gusten los poemas, me pone muy feliz! los proximos capitulos tendrán varios ^w^

devi2791: que felicidad que te guste! aquí un nuevo capitulo! actuaizo esta historia todos los viernes! ^w^ y algun q otro OneShot los lunes.

Elisa Aguilar: eaa niña me saca canas! ash... espero que las cosas puedan tomar buen camino u.u

Sin mas espero les haya gustado!

DEJEN REVIEWS! ME SUPER MOTIVAN!

Nos leemos la proxima semana

-Kiruru-


	9. Chapter 08 - Cambio de Rutina

hola gente de Fanfiction!

Dejo el capítulo y hablo despues, así que aquí está el...

O======O

Capitulo 8

Helga había acordado dejarme ver más poemas luego de que accidentalmente leyera uno de los cuadernos que estaba en su casa. Pero los días pasaban, ya era jueves, y no había podido ver aún ninguno de esos escritos.

-¡Arnoldo!- me llama acercándose a mi casillero.

-Hola Helga ¿pasa algo?- la noto agitada.

-Nada que te importe melenudo, solo extravié mi~mi libro de matemáticas- noto que está algo incómoda.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a buscarlo?-

-No, no quiero buscarlo Arnoldo, solo prestame el tuyo ¿Quieres?-

-Está bien, como tú digas, pero si necesitas...- mientras sacaba el libro de mi casillero, sin dejarme terminar de hablar, me lo arrebató de las manos y salió corriendo.

Se detuvo algunos pasos mas adelante y sin regresar a mirarme, volteó a penas la cabeza.

-G~gracias Arnold- y siguió su camino.

Nunca entiendo que le sucede cuando hace ese tipo de cosas, lo que sé, es que me dejó totalmente intrigado hasta el día siguiente.

Ese viernes al salir de la escuela, la acompañé a su casa, como lo hacía a diario desde que comenzamos las clases. Al llegar, en lugar de correr dentro como siempre lo hacía, se paró unos instantes a mi lado y regresó a verme.

-Toma- dijo luego de revolver un poco su mochila sacando mi libro de matemáticas.

-¿Ya no lo necesitas? ¿Encontraste el tuyo?-

-Ya lo usé, aunque tal vez vuelva a pedirtelo la semana entrante. Pero eso depende de ti- dijo mirando hacia sus pies que jugaban con una pequeña piedra en el suelo.

-No tengo ningún problema en prestartelo siempre que lo necesites- le dije sonriendo mientras tomaba el libro, entonces ella se puso la mochila y corrió dentro de la tienda.

Al llegar a casa puse todas las cosas a los pies de mi cama y me recosté allí a terminar las taréas. Estaba un poco atrasado con ellas, como Helga tenía mi libro ayer y a pesar de que fui a casa de Gerald con intenciones de terminarlas, fue inútil y se me juntaron las tareas de geografía y matemáticas.

Decidí comenzar por esta última ya que siempre me fué bien con los números y seguramente podría terminarla con mayor rapidez.

Al abrir el libro en la tarea del jueves, me encontré con una hoja amarillenta, igual al poema que había leído en casa de Helga el sábado anterior, pero con una nota escrita en tinta morada.

"Este es algo viejo, algunos años atrás, pero tal vez te guste ver las cosas en orden cronológico cabeza de balón"

"Entre radiantes rayos de sol veo brillar tus cabellos,

Entre la espesa hierba el color de tu mirada me calma,

Entre el suave brisa otoñal tus brazos me encuentran.

Déjame perderme entre tus brazos, dejame acariciar tus labios, dejame sentir tu dulce calma en los latidos de tu corazón y velar por tu amor para siempre mi amor".

Este poema era muy diferente al que había leído el pasado sábado.

Pero seguía teniendo algo que me intrigaba a sobremanera.

Definitivamente quería ver más, quería seguir leyendo esos poemas.

Me costó mucho volver a concentratme en mi tarea, algo mantenía mi mente inquieta intentando relacionar entre sí algunos aconecimientos del pasado.

Entonces lo recordé, aquel libro, ese pequeño libro rosa que años atrás habíamos encontrado junto a Gerald al bajar del autobús.

Mi tarea quedó completamente olvidada sobre la cama y me encaminé al armario en busca de aquel libro, que mantenía aún guardado dentro de una pequña caja de zapatos en el estante superior de mi closet.

Lo abrí apresuradamente y mientras más leía aquellas líneas, más similares me parecían aquellos versos, pero eran más complejos que aquel pequeño poema que acababa de leer, tal vez era de un tiempo anterior.

Pero si ese poema que acababa de leer era anterior a los de aquel pequeño libro rosa, era imposible que mis locas sospechas fueran ciertas.

Ese libro lo encontré cuando comenzábamos el cuarto grado, si ese poema fuera escrito antes por ella, tendría tan solo 8 años de edad o quizás menos. ¡Era imposibe! ¿Quién escribe poesía a esa edad?

Aunque también recordé lo ocurrido con la columna creativa del periódico en quinto grado, sabía que Helga tenía talento literario, pero jamás la imaginé escribiendo poemas de amor tan apasionados.

Con mi mente aún inquieta logré resolver solo algunos de los problemas de matemáticas, no podía dejar de abstraerme todo el tiempo de mi tarea, simplemente mi mente divagaba.

Por momentos pensaba si tal vez, era real aquello que años atrás ella me había confesado en la azotea de Industrias Futuro, sobre los poemas.

Todo cerraba, pero era imposible para mi ver, a esa Helga que conozco de toda mi vida, desplomando sobre un papel todos esos sentimientos tan fuerte y que esos sentimientos fueran dirigidos... ¿Hacia mi?

No pude evitar ruborizarme al pensar en ello, pero ¡era imposible!

No podia ser verdad, ¿por qué razón ella podría estar enamorada de mi desde hace tanto tiempo? no creo haber hecho nada para que ella invierta ese tipo de sentimientos en mi.

Aunque pensandolo bien... Los poemas que leí hasta ahora no puedo relacionarlos directamente conmigo ¿Serían para alguien más?

Mi seño automáticamente frunció cuando eso pasó por mi mente.

Llevé mi mano derecha a mi entecejo para suavizar mi expresión.

Es decir, no es que me moleste que haya escrito a alguien más ¿cierto? Además deben ser de mucho tiempo atrás ¿no es así?

¿En que rayos estoy pensando?

Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera puedo asegurar que estos escritos le pertenecen a ella.

Después de horas de intentar concentrarme sin resultado, intenté dormir, pero no pude descansar mucho esa noche, así que por supuesto llegué tarde a la práctica de baseball de la que tuve que irme temprano para ayudar a mi madre en su trabajo.

Al pasar los días comenzó a hacerse de ello una rutina, yo le prestaba los jueves mi libro de matemáticas y ella me lo devolvía el viernes con un poema diferente entre sus páginas.

Cada poema era significativamente mas complejo que el anterior, despertaba en mi nuevas incógnitas y me mantenía en vela hasta altas horas de la noche.

Al día siguiente me pasaba unos momentos por la práctica de baseball y luego me dirigía a ayudar a alguno de mis padres.

Paulatinamente las cosas se fueron complicando en casa, el trabajo de mis padres comenzaba a requerir que ellos viajaran por el país, cada vez mas lejos, en busca de materiales para los sueros y unguentos.

Los viajes de explotación los fines de semana con mi padre, cada vez se hacían mas complicados y a veces llegaba tarde a la escuela los lunes.

Esto me había estado trayendo algunos problemas, y aunque mis notas no se vieron afectadas, Si me la pasaba cansado durante las clases e incluso me quedaba inevitablemente dormido en algunas de ellas.

Los días pasaron y la distancia con mis amigos y con Helga se fué acrecentando cada vez más.

Ya casi no iba a las prácticas de los sábados, ni tomaba malteadas con ellos al salir de clases o recorria las calles en bicicleta.

Pero mis padres parecían muy felices cada vez que pasaba el día con ellos y eso me hacía feliz a mi también, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Algo fuera de esta rutina sucedió esta semana. Helga decidió darme un último poema y esto me alarmó, las cosas debían andar muy mal.

Pero mantuve la calma y decidí leer primero el poema antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

El poema me hizo sentir algo muy extraño, que ella se sentía atada en ese momento, tal vez se refería a la situación con su familia que desde siempre supe que no es la mejor. Pero a su vez podía estar hablando de lo que ¿hay? Entre nosotros.

Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por mi mente algo en mi se sintió muy mal, no se como explicarlo, pero me sentí aterrado y a la vez triste por terminar algo que hay entre nosotros ... Ese algo que ni siquiera sabía si ponerle un nombre.

La situación estaba sobrepasandome, sabía que tenía que aclarar mis sentimientos lo antes posible, sino, terminaría dañandola y era lo que menos quería en este momento.

Entonces...

¿Qué es lo que s~siento por ella?

O=====O

Primero que nada...

PERDOOON!

No tengo excusas! me agarró un bajon depresivo y no pude escribir nada!

les aseguro que intenté! pero paso por esos momentos de...

"nada me puede salir peor "

*40° y se le funde el ventilador prestado*

(así literal jajajaja) Pero nada es eterno y todo por algo es

y espero que no les desagrade como estoy encaminando la trama ^^u

EleonorSaotome: No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace tu comentario, no estaba segura de estarlo escribiendo de manera creible y como quiero orientar al personaje hacia otro enfoque... Necesitaba sentir que lo entiendo como para hacerlo y tu comentario me dio confianza, muchas gracias!

Guest: es una pena que sientas que es predecible ^^u pero me alegra que te guste de todas maneras y le des la oportunidad a mi historia ^w^ Gracias!

Ale Mora: Gracias por comentar y perdon! jejeje

LyzBH: AAAh espero no desepcionarte con lo que pasara! ni siquiera yo tengo claro lo que pasará con David!(/OoO)/

flakyrukia : Los niños son así! aaashhh! tan maduros para algunas cosas, pero siguen siendo niños!

devi2791: te aseguro que me dolió cuando lo escribí! con lo mucho que quiero a la rubia! TmT

MissHillwooD : Espero te haya gustado el resto de la trama! y estamos por averiguar que le pasa realmente al chico!?

Lis: Perdón! que no actualice la semana pasada! aquí esta el nuevo y intentaré no volver a atrasarme

Eliza Namikaze : tambien me intrigamucho David! de dónde salió? y que se propone?! (todavía no lo se con seguridad OoO en serio!)

Gabb Albarn : siiii que es lento! ahhh me vuelve loca!... aunque tal vez ... taaan lento no es... tal vez

maddison0495: awww gracias! que felicidad que se sume gente a este viaje extraño de descubrir conmigo la historia!

Gracias a todos por los reviews! cada vez son mas y me hace muuuy feliz leer cada uno de ellos!

aaaa y FELIZ DÍA DE LA MARMOTA!

Nos leemos la Próxima semana!

Mucho mucho amor!


	10. Chapter 09 - Aclarando Sentimientos

Hola gente!

Hoy fué viernes de fanfic y aunque estoy suuuuper resfriada aquí les traigo el capitulo de hoy! (aunque un poquito mas corto porque me duele la cabeza jejeje)

Espero no sea muy desastre y sin mas les dejo el -

O===O

Capitulo 9

Llevaba semanas intentando hablar con ella sobre la situación, intentando tener unos minutos a solas para platicar sobre nuestros sentimientos sin lograrlo.

El grave problema era que no tenía en claro que era lo que queria decirle.

Si, ella era Helga, la conocía desde prácticamente toda mi vida Y ¡eso era lo que me confundía!

Ella era lo que podría llamarse mi brabucona personal, vivía molestandome, hacía de mi vida una tortura y yo, de alguna manera, a pesar de que siempre fuí una persona que combate las injusticias, nunca quise evitarla ni enfrentarla e incluso logré vivir con ello todo este tiempo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo aguanté sus apodos durante toda mi vida?

No había una respuesta lógica a ello. ¡Simplemente suena como que estoy loco!

¿Por qué quiero seguir cerca de una persona que hizo de mi vida una tortura constante? ¿solo porque algo en mi dice que vale la pena?

No tiene sentido y a la vez me parece lo mas lógico.

Cada vez duermo menos en las noches pensando razones lógicas para mi aparente estado de locura crónica.

Los poemas que ha estado mostramdome podrían darle un poco de sentido a todo esto, y por ello, me encontraba todos los viernes en la noche desvelandome para conseguir un poco de información y reinterpretar algunas situaciones del pasado.

Después de una larga investigación y horas de comparar escrituras,podría jurar que ella era la dueña de aquel cuaderno rosa que encontré en cuarto grado y que aún conservo después de tanto tiempo.

Recordé todas aquellas ocasiones en que el Sr. Simons hablaba sobre la persona del salón que escribía poesía y aquella vez que lo escuche mencionar que "conocer a Helga a través de sus textos había sido uno de los mayores placeres en su carrera como maestro".

Lo cual es su momento me pareció de lo mas extraño, pero ahora tomaba un nuevo sentido, después de todo lo que había leído, sentía que de alguna manera la conocía más.

Era realmente inspirador leer sus textos. Cada uno de ellos me reflejaba una emoción diferente y podia escuchar una hermosa melodía al leerlos. Incluso intenté crear algunas de ellas desde la computadora y me gusta como suenan.

Lo increible de todo esto es que, el estar cerca de ella se siente agradable y de alguna manera estoy cómodo con su compañía.

Suena como una completa locura, pero siento que la única manera de descubrir que es lo que está pasandome es hablar con ella.

Siempre que tengo un problema, por alguna razón recurro a ella y este no parece ser la excepción, a demás Gerald pasa mucho tiempo con Phoebe ultimamente y no puedo hablarle sobre esto tan facilmente como lo hago de otros temas.

El último poema transformó todas mis dudas en certezas.

Olga no estaba viviendo con ella, así que no podía ser nuevo a menos de que ella lo escribiera.

No podía ser nadie más quién escribiera así, su letra, sus palabras,era aquella Helga que siempre está encerrada y se oculta en las sombras temiendo salir, esa Helga que en escasas ocasiones he podido ver.

Necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle que no tiene que fingir conmigo, no tiene que ocultar esas cosas ante mi, porque me gusta verlo.

Me gusta ver su lado tierno, apasionado y amable... Me gusta esa Helga.

Algo dentro de mi volvió a girar en ese momento, tal vez no estoy loco, tal vez siempre vi, de alguna manera, ese lado de Helga que los demás no podían ver. Incluso sin darme cuenta.

Otro viernes en la noche que no pude pegar un ojo. Al día siguiente corrí a su casa antes de la practica de baseball y adivinen... ¡No estaba!

Pregunté a todos y nadie sabía nada sobre ella, ni siquiera Phoebe.

El miedo me invadió, pense que tal vez había interpretado superficialmente el poema y que, talvez, ella se había ido.

Ese sentimiento me recordó el momento en el acantilado en San Lorenzo.

En ese momento dónde nuestras vidas pendían literalmente de un hilo al verla a los ojos, lo sentí, el temor.

Mi temor no era caer al abismo, sino que ella caiga. Miré a través de sus ojos y pude notarlo, su calidez, su ternura, el dolor de perderla, quería abrazarla y alejarla del peligro.

Sentí que moriría sin poder conocerla realmente, sin decirle cuán importante es para mi.

Y ahora se había ido sin decirme nada o dejarme decirle algo.

Ese fin de semana fué una completa tortura para mi. Pensé lo peor, algo totalmente extraño para mi positivismo extremo.

Gerald me dijo que seguro se había ido con su familia solo el fin de semana y logré tranquilizarme un poco, mis padres habían viajado solos esos días para intentar solucionar algunos problemas, así que se hicieron extremadamente largos para mi.

Sumado a esto, mis padres me dijeron que pronto tendrán que hacer algunos vajes mas largos, que tal vez duren incluso semanas, y me propusieron ir con ellos. No se como tomarlo, no quiero alejarme de ellos, pero tampoco de mis amigos o de Helga.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces llamé a su casa ese fin se semana

, lo único que quería era escucharla decirme que estaba bien y hablar sobre la situación.

Cuando al fin contesto, mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho de felicidad. Ahora sí necesitaba hablarle.

Pero ella parecía no querer hacerlo y me evitó la mayor parte del día, cuando al fin pudimos platicar estaba dispuesto a decirle que aquella Helga que se escondía tras esa mascara de rudeza era a quién quería ver a diario.

Cuando comence a hablarle sobre mis sentimientos me di cuenta que la palabra "gustar" no era la que estaba buscando,no reprecentaba el mismo sentimiento para mi que en otras ocasiones e intenté aclararlo con su ayuda, pero no me dejó terminar de hablar y dijo aquellas terribles palabras.

"Es mejor que nos alejemos"

Algo en mi pecho dolió, no puedo explicar ese sentimiento, pensar en ella lejos... duele.

¿Por qué duele?

He estado separado de ella algunas veces en el pasado y a pesar de que sentía su ausencia no dolía.

¿Qué lo hace diferente ahora?

Mi pecho dolió tanto que no pude seguirla cuando se fué, solo me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de mis ojos.

¿Qué rayos me pasa?

-Helga no quiero que te alejes de mi-

O===O

OMG! quiero golpearlo y a la vez abrazarlo por ser tan tierno! ... pero también golpearlo, definitivamente golpearlo jajajaja

Elisa Aguilar: espero te guste como sigue!

devi2791: Intentaré no volver a ausentarme! el niño esta descubriendo algo importante! recordemos que tan solo tiene 11 años! por eso esa nebuosa! OoO esperemos que se acomode todo pronto!

LMild: jajaja te comprendo totalmente! ese fue mi sentimiento cuando escribia este capítulo XD

Sulimonada: gracias! que lindo que te guste! también me gustaría mas de Phoebe y Gerald, amo esa pareja! pero recurda que estan empezando a salir (siempre que eso pasa las amistades se ven un poco afectadas quieran o no)... igualmente tendrán participacion mas adelante seguramente ^w^

Esta vez tuvimos poquitos reviews! espero que quienes estaban siguiendo semanalmente puedan encontrarla de nuevo a pesar de mi colgadez jejeje

qué les pareció el capítulo?

Pueden entender al cabeza de balón?

alguna vez se sintieron así de confundidos?

dejenme un comentario!

Mucho amor y hasta la semana que viene!


	11. Chapter 10 - Gris como el cielo

Hola Gente Bella de Fanfiction!

Primero que nada perdon por ausentarme... me colgue mal!

me olvide de subir! T.T

lo tenia escrito sin corregir y nunca lo subí, como estuve dibujando como loca la semana pasada me re olvide ^^u

perdon perdon perdon!

Si llegaste nuevamente a mi fic, Gracias por seguir ahi y leer mis locuras! y si eres nuevo ... YAY! Bienvenido al barco!

No olviden dejar comentarios, Amo leerlos!

Sin mas los dejo con el ...

O===========O

Capitulo 10

Luego de unos instantes, intenté disimular mi llanto lo mejor que pude para que mi voz no sonara tan quebrada.

-¿Qué rayos quieres zopenco?- sequé mi rostro en vano con mis manos igualmente mojadas por la lluvia.

-Mira amiga*...- comenta cruzando los idiomas.

-¿y quién te dijo que yo soy tu "amiga"* pelmazo?- dije levantandome furiosa.

-Escucha, es solo que... ésta es mi casa- menciona señalando la pared detrás de nosotros, en la cual recargaba mi tensa y temblorosa espalda - y no pude evitar... Escucharte-

-Solo tropecé y me lastimé la rodilla, no creas que me ocurre algo- dije sacudiendo mi ropa mojada al levantarme.

-Supongamos que te creo... De todas maneras, si necesitas hablar con alguien, sabes bien que me gusta mucho hablar- y una cálida sonrisa innunda su rostro.

-Sisi Damian, como digas-

-Soy David-

-Como sea- agitando mi mano restándole importancia, comienzo a caminar para alejarme del lugar. Pero me doy cuenta que el chico me sigue.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- digo fastidiada.

-Te acompaño a casa- totalmente despreocupado encoje sus hombros.

-¡En tus sueños enano! Helga G. pataki no necesita escolta-

-Se que no, pero no podrás evitar que camine en la misma dirección- Sin quitar esa sonrisa que comienza a fastidiarme.

-Sólo mantente lo más lejos que puedas de mi persona- comenzamos a caminar -¡más lejos zopenco!-

Y así caminamos con al menos 3 metros de distancia entre nosotros, pero nunca quitó la sonrisa de su rostro.

Al día siguiente realmente no quería ir a la escuela.

Pero bueno ya saben, cuando uno tiene una familia tan disfuncional como la mía y tu insoportable y perfecta hermana mayor está de visita. La escuela sigue sonando encantadora a pesar de los estornudos que indican la inminente llegada de un resfriado y el horrible dolor en el pecho que no ha desaparecido desde ayer.

Camino en la misma dirección de todos los días, pero antes de llegar a la esquina de siempre, detengo mi paso unos instantes y volteo para caminar sobre mis pasos y tomar otra dirección.

~ Esa misma esquina tal vez iba a verse mas solitaria que de costumbre ese día ~

-Nadie me extrañará en la escuela, nadie me extrañará en casa ¿qué mal puede hacer que no este en ninguno de los dos lugares hoy?- y así me dirigí a sentarme al borde de la tarima del puerto.

Debía pensar como continuar con todo esto, si bien mi cuerpo ya no quería volver a abandonar la cama y dejar que la vida pase de una vez.

No podía hacerlo, Arnold se daría cuenta que mentía, así que no había alternativa, tendría que ir a clases. Pero no hoy, hoy quería relajarme y dejar que las horas símplemente pasen, ni siquiera me sentía con ganas de escribir.

Hasta el día de hoy, siempre que algo andaba mal en mi vida, ya fuera en casa, en la escuela o con él; sentía la necesidad de volcar la tinta sobre el papel y desparramar en él algunos textos que me ayudaran a externalizar todos aquellos sentimientos que me desbordaban.

Hoy era diferente, mi mente no tiene fuezas para eso, solo puedo mirar el horizonte y dejarme caer de a ratos sobre las tarimas de madera a mirar el cielo que aunque se ve hoy mas gris que nunca, no me inspira en lo absoluto.

Después de tener mi mente prácticamente en blanco durante horas, me detuve a pensar en lo que pasaría de ahora en más. Solo tendría que fingir el resto de mi vida que todo andaba igual que siempre, nada fuera de lo común, como lo había hecho toda mi vida hasta ahora ¿no es cierto? Nada había cambiado después de todo.

-Solo hazlo Helga- me dije a mi misma con los ojos desenfocados en el cielo.

Era una suerte que el puerto esté siempre tan solitario durante el día. Se me hace más fácil relajarme si nadie anda merodeando por ahí.

Decidí volver a casa cuando la noche amenazaba con caer y la gente comenzaba a invadir el desolado lugar.

=O=

Por supuesto, al día siguiente amanecí con un fuerte resfriado, pero eso no me impidió levantarme y recibir la llamada de Phoebe preocupada, quién se ofreció a buscarme para ir a la escuela, así que la esperé en la entrada de la tenda.

-Hola Helga- saluda preocupada mientras se acerca-¿te encuentras bien?-

-¡Claro que si, Phoebs! Es solo un pequeño resfriado- menciono restandole importancia a mi condición.

-Si...- suspira Phoebe con una dulce sonrisa casi maternal -Sabes Helga que aquí estoy- sin apartar su tierna mirada.

-claro amiga, te puedo ver claramente ¡Aún no necesito gafas!- menciono sarcástica.

-Por supuesto Helga- sonríe y comenza a contarme sobre las tareas de ayer.

-Gracias Phoebs- tal vez ella no lo sepa, pero el saber que cuento con ella, me da la fuerza suficiente para afrontar la llegada a la escuela.

Gracias al cielo, soy una extraordinaria actriz (humildad aparte) y mi actuación convenció a todo el mundo.

Molestar a Harold al llegar al salón de clases es tan natural como siempre a la vista de todos, así como mis comentarios respecto a las nuevos zapatos super caros de Rhonda, que a mi parecer se ven exactamente iguales a los anteriores, pero según ella eran traídos por su padre desde la tienda mas cara de París.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que por supuesto Arnold hizo aparición entrando por la puerta del salón acompañado de su amigo del cabello extraño.

Fué tal vez un segundo a los ojos de la mayoría, Pero nuestras miradas se encontraron tan intensamente que podría jurar que me costó horas apartar la vista a un lado.

Ese momento me bastó para analizar su mirada en profundidad, esos iris que conocía sin dudas más que a mis propios ojos, esas cristalinas ventanas que se dirigen directamente hacia el alma de mi amado, esos ojos que han inspirdo innumerables versos y acompañado cada uno de los días de mi vida, sin importar la lejanía que apartara nuestros cuerpos, ya que los conocía tan a fondo que podía verlos perfectamente con tan solo cerrar mis ojos unos segundos.

Esos ojos tenían un color extraño hoy, y no me refiero a ese verde esmeralado tan perfecto que los ilumina, eso sigue igual de bello que siempre. Jamás había visto esa mirada en él, era una mirada cálida pero helada, cristalina pero opaca, suave pero aspera.

Símplemente no pude seguir mirándolo a los ojos, duele demasiado y parece ser que mis lagrimales estan demasiado funcionales últimamente.

Debo ser fuerte, debo superarlo.

Aún así me es imposible dejar de mirarlo durante todo el día, ya que lo tengo prácticamente en frente de mi y eso me vuelve loca.

-Mañana cambio de lugar- me repetí a mi misma durante toda la clase.

Durante todo el día tan solo se sentó en su pupitre y prácticamente no se movió para nada.

En escasos momentos pasa la mano por su cabello y luego recarga su cabeza en las manos mirando hacia su tarea mientras mueve su pié golpeando una de las patas de la mesa.

-Parece concentrado en su tarea-

Miro mi hoja en blanco intacta, ya que no hice ninguna bolita de papel este día, y me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera sé en qué clase estoy.

Me siento tan... Vacía.

El papel en blanco me envuelve en el momento en que una lágrima cae sobre él y mi mano comienza a desplazar nuevamente la tinta sobre el papel.

 _"La incertidumbre de tus palabras golpeó mi alma, mi amado._ _De este animal que fue ya no quedan ni los huesos._ _La tierra se ha tragado los pesares de este corazón que sin calma suplicaba un simple suspiro de tus labios._ _La arena secó la ausente carne que pedía auxilio._ _Ya no nesita gritar, ya no necesita llorar._ _La piel quemada ya no siente, la boca seca ya no habla"_

Decido dormir hasta que Simons deje de hablar. Tal vez así mi cabeza deje de doler... Y mi pecho también.

La siguiente hora comienzo a fatidiarme, no puedo evitar mirarlo y eso ya me desespera.

¡El chico no se mueve! No hace nada ¡que aburrido! ¡que zopenco!

Es la cosa mas bella que existe...

¡Ya no soporto mirarlo!

Durante el receso aprovecho a quitar el asiento de Harold para sentarme más al frente y cerca de la ventana.

-¡Helga ese es mi asiento!-

-No veo tu numbre en él panzón- menciono buscandolo con la mirada y las manos sobre el pupitre -Pero ¡mira! Aquí está el mío- señalo una etiqueta con mi nombre que acabo de pegar -Solo están en otro orden gordinflón, Así que apártate de mi vista y ve a molestar a alguien más si no quieres problemas con la vieja Betsy- digo amenazante mientras pongo una pierna sobre la silla y levanto mi puño furiosa.

Ante mi amenaza el niño rosado al fín dejó de molestar y pude dejar de torturarme mirando la espalda de aquel bello niño rubio.

Todo iba lo suficientemente tranquilo desde mi perspectiva, solo el pizarrón y la ventana, algún ave que esporádicamente se atravieza frente al cristal.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡que aburrido!- mi cabeza descansa pesadamente sobre mi mano y pienso que tal vez dormir nuevamente sea la respuesta.

Hasta que siento que alguien me lanza una bola de papel desde el asiento junto a mi.

Miro el papel sin ninguna intención de abrirlo e intento seguir en lo mio.

Pero siento la molesta mirada de David sobre mi y no me queda mas remedio que saber que diantres dice la nota.

"No pense que me extrañarías tan rápido

Simons me movió aquí delante

Gracias por venir a hacerme compañía"

-¡¿Que rayos?! No te creas la gran cosa gusano,

Quería sentarme cerca de la ventana- menciono en la voz mas baja que puedo.

Él sonrie de lado, esa sonrisa ya me está fastidiando demaciado.

Otro papel cae en mi pupitre

"No te preocupes se que te caeré bien en algún momento"

Al mirarlo me guiña el ojo.

-Cierra la boca remedo de niño- y le lanzo una bola de papel en la cabeza,por supuesto eso no borro su estúpida sonrisa, así que me dediqué durante toda esa clase a intentar borrar esa tonta expresión de su rostro con ataques de bolas de papel sin obtener ningún resultado.

Lo curioso de todo esto es que la clase se pasó mucho mas rápido de esa manera así que la furia que tenía en clase, se dispersó al salir del salón y ya no sentí la necesidad de golpearlo que sentía durante la clase.

Para ser sincera... Molestar a David fue algo divertido.

O===========O

y hasta aquí llegamos esta semana! Gracias por leer!

Oh Helga! u.u

EleonorSaotome: Ahi me llegaron 3reviews tuyos! jejeje. Siii es frustrante ! pero son niños! aghhh

flakyrukia: que lindo que lo sientas así! gracias por leer

Sukik: Me disculpo por el capitulo tan corto y la tardanza en traer este! espero este se haya sentido un poquito mas largo

devi2791: SI de verdad Helga la está pasando horrible... pero todo es por algo creo yo

LyzBH: Gracias! me mejoré del resfriado porsuerte^^ pero me re colgue jajajay tarde pero seguro el capítulo jejeje

Guest: La vida esta llena de confusiones, malentendidos y oportunidades mal aprobechadas... pero todo tiene su razón de ser. Gracias por comentar

Eliza Namikaze : Son demaciados cambios en muy poco tiempo... eso tiene que traer consecuencias creo yo.

Ale Mora: Gracias por leer! me encanta tu fic! no te desaparezcas tampoco y continualo pls!

hitomi02: Gracias! no va a quedar inconclusa!(me pone triste cuando eso pasa así que no quiero hacerlo TnT) tardo... pero termino

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

sinceramente me puso algo triste, pero siento que es algo necesario para el desarrollo de la trama u.u

Dejen un review !

Mucho Amor! y hasta la semana que viene!

Kiruru


	12. Chapter 11 - Del otro lado del papel

Estoy con muchisimas cosas encima este tiempo, así que se me hizo imposible actualizar!

mudanzas, visitas, viajes, inicio de clases, dramassss etc... se me juntó todo! jajaja

y aunque tarde aquí está el capítulo! lo tenía escrito hace días y no lo había podido subir! aaah! (escribo mientras viajo en bus jajaja)

Realmente espero este capítulo les guste! ya que abre la trama de lo que quiero hablar en este fic

aunque me da algo de miedo no saber cuanto dure ... nunca escribi un fic largo (tiembla aterrada)

porfis no se vayan sin dejarme un review!

Sin mas, los dejo con el -

O==============O

Capitulo 11

Allí me quedé plantado sobre mis pies, con lágrimas escurriendo por mi rostro y la lluvia empapando mi cabello con una increíble rapidez, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, y mi respiración estaba agitada aunque no me había movido ni un centímetro.

No podía entender por qué mi pecho dolía tanto ¿por qué? ¿por qué mis lágrimas no paraban? Helga realmente no quiere estar cerca de mi. Nunca pense que eso pasaría, siempre creí que ambos vivíamos en una especie de caos controlado, dónde nuestra compañía, a pesar de ser algo extraña, resultaba agradable para ambos.

Mi mano derecha en vano intentaba secar las lágrimas, mientras que la otra se aferraba al pecho de mi camisa intentando calmar el dolor y los latidos de mi corazón, que parecen ir en aumento.

Realmente no tengo idea cuanto tiempo estuve parado sin poder moverme. Cuando quise ir tras Helga, ya era tarde, estaba fuera de mi vista y no sabía que dirección habría tomado.

La busqué por horas sin saber siquiera que decirle, sabía que ella no querría hablarme, así que decidí darle su espacio y esperar a que las cosas tomen su rumbo, al día siguiente podríamos hablar un poco mas tranquilos.

Esa noche otra vez, como venía pasandome desde hace semanas, no pude dormir más de dos horas. En mi cabeza no dejaba de sonar su voz diciendo que lo nuestro no funcionaría.

Por supuesto, me quedé dormido en la mañana y llegué un poco tarde a la escuela, si no fuera porque Gerald vino a buscarme no habría despertado seguramente hasta el mediodía.

Mis padres no están, tuvieron que hacer un pequeño viaje de imprevisto a Chicago y mis abuelos están de vacaciones desde hace una semana. Así que quede a cargo de la casa de huéspedes durante lo que resta de la semana.

Mis padres se fueron preocupados, pero ya me he encargado antes de la mayoría de las tareas de la casa, y la nueva inquilina, la señora Thompson, dijo que podría ayudarme con algunos quehaceres mientras estoy en la escuela.

El camino a la escuela junto a Gerald jamás había sido tan silencioso.

-Oye viejo ¿qué te ocurre? Siento que le hablo a una pared- dijo Gerald algo fastidiado.

-Lo siento- tal vez fué algo seca mi respuesta.

-Amigo, vas a contarme ahora mismo qué es lo que te pasa-

-Es que ayer...- llevo una mano a mi rostro intentando acomodar las palabras.

-Arnie estás asustandome ¿es algo con tus padres? O ¿tus abuelos?

-No, ellos ... Todo está bien con ellos-

-Te diría que conozco ese rostro, pero no sería del todo cierto- suspira como tomando coraje - problemas am~~amorosos- tartamudea con algo de miedo en su tono de voz

Los colores se suben al rostro de ambos niños

-Como sea... Solo dime que ocurrió- menciona el chico de cabello oscuro mientras agita su mano al frente.

-No estoy seguro-

-¿Cómo que no estas seguro? ¡¿te golpeo?!- palidece y se oye pánico en su tono de voz.

-¡¿qué?! ¡claro que no! Jamás me ha gopeado- Horrorizado.

-Eres un chico con suerte amigo, esa chica golpea duro- dice sovándose la nuca -En tonces que ocurrió.

-Creo que... Creo que me dejó- mis ojos automáticamente se volvieron cristalinos.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Un momento!- se paró en seco -Eso es imposible amigo-

-creelo, no se que hacer ahora Gerald... No entiendo por qué...- un nudo comienza a formarse en mi garganta.

-Vamos amigo animate- intentando cortar la linea de pensamientos - Estoy seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto, Phoebe debe saber algo-

-Eso espero Gerald- digo sujetando el pecho de mi camisa.

Gerald nota esto y coloca una mano en mi hombro.

-Calma amigo, vamos a averiguar que es lo que ocurre-

Asiento poco convencido, pero no tengo por que preocupar a Gerald con estas cosas.

Al llegar a la esquina de siempre, intenté detener mi paso para evitar chocar con... Alguien que nunca apareció.

Esperamos unos instantes y Phoebe llegó sola.

-Supongo que Helga vendrá luego- dijo simplemente la chica con rasgos orientales.

El día de clases fué una total tortura. Helga no estaba, Pensé que llegaría tarde, pero jamás apareció.

Las horas se volvieron interminables, las clases se sintieron increiblemente vacías. Cada vez que una clase terminaba, involuntariamente llevaba una mano a mi cabeza para sacudir mi cabello y notaba que no tenía nada en él, ni una simple bola de papel, era un moviemiento que tenía tan naturalizado que me era imposible evitarlo. Como cuando la gente se levanta las gafas cuando no las lleva puestas o querer acomodarse el cabello recién cortado; Era inevitable.

Esperé a Helga para hablarle, pero cuando ya no pude más de la ansiedad recurrí a Phoebe como dijo Gerald, ella seguramente sabría que sucedió con Helga.

-Phoebe ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Es sobre... Helga- dije acercandome a ella y sujetando mi nuca.

-Claro Arnold, me encantaría saber por que Helga no apareció hoy- dijo acusadora.

-¿No lo sabes?-

-No hablo con ella desde ayer a la salida de la escuela, y no atendió mi llamada de anoche, así que si fueras tan amable de ilustrarme...-

-Algo así como que~~ no lo se~~ ¿me dejó?- lo dije totalmente avergonzado después de todo ¿podía decirse de esa manera? Todavía no estaba seguro de que éramos y ya no quería estar a mi lado.

La expresión de Phoebe cambió radicalmente por una totalmente indescifrable.

-Disculpa ¿Cómo dices?- dijo acercandose para escucharme con mas atención.

-Pensé que lo sabrías- quería desaparecer de ahí, no era la conversación que estaba esperando ¿no era que las chicas se contaban todo?.

-¿Qué fué exactamente lo que te dijo?- mencionó acomodando sus gafas.

-Dijo que~~ que se había cansado de mi- me costaba hablar con el nudo apareciendo en mi garganta -que no era lo que esperaba- cada vez era mas difícil seguir hablando.

-¿Dijo algo más?- sus ojos estaban aún ocultos tras sus gafas.

-No lo recuerdo exactamente- No era cierto, recordaba textualmente cada palabra que salió de su boca.

La campana sonó y un silencio se apoderó del pasillo.

-¿Algo más que recuerdes?-

-Habló de culpa...-

-¿culpa?-

-si que estaba cansada de ella-

-ya veo...- dijo sin cambiar de expresión. -¿Y como te sientes al respecto?- mencionó monotona.

-No estoy seguro- y mi garganta terminó de anudarse por completo.

-Mmmm Ya veo...- levantó una ceja mirandome con sospecha tal vez.

-Es mejor dejarla que se tome su tiempo para procesar la situación y te aconcejo que pienses seriamente en la conversación que acabamos de tener Arnold-

Me dejó aún mas confundido, pero al menos se que ella está al tanto de la situación y eso por alguna razón, me tranquiliza un poco saberlo, tomare su concejo e intentaré no presionar a Helga para hablar al respecto. Posiblemente sea lo mejor, es su mejor amiga, ella la conoce bien.

Al día siguiente me encontraba mas ansioso todavía, otra noche de mal sueño y otra mañana donde me despertaba con la llegada de Gerald y corríamos hasta la escuela.

Al llegar a clases la vi, me quedé estático en el pasillo sin poder entrar al salón. Allí estaba molestando a Harold y se veía tan tranquila y normal como cuaquier día, realmente parecía que nada de lo que ocurrió hubiera pasado. Parece que era verdad todo lo que me dijo y eso me entristeció.

Gerald puso una mano en mi espalda y me animó a entrar, las cosas parecieron moverse en cámara lenta y sentí el tiempo detenerse cuando me miró, me quedé como idiota mirandola hasta que ella volteó, claro, no le interesa hablar conmigo en este momento.

Durante las últimas semanas me la pasaba durmiendo durante la mayoría de las clases por mi insomnio debido a los poemas y las salidas con mis padres, pero desde ayer no podía dormir y cada segundo que pasaba quería voltear para saber que estaba haciendo Helga. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿ Por qué no hay ninguna bola de papel en mi escritorio ni en mi cabello? ¿Por qué ningún avión de papel tocó mi espalda? ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy esperando alguna de esas cosas después de todo?

-Tranquilizate Arnold- me repetía a mi mismo en un susurro -y deja de mover ese pie- me dije entre dientes.

Mi pié se movía a un ritmo casi frenético intentando quitarme la ansiedad y... ¡rayos! Creo que nunca había pasado la mano por mi cabello tantas veces en un día.

Cuando la hora del receso llegó, pense que la tortura había acabado, pero estaba muy lejos de terminar. El día mas largo de mi vida recién estaba comenzando.

Ella cambió de lugares con Harold y ahora que se encontraba en el otro rincón al frente del salón de clases, no podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo nada de lo que había pasado y eso realmente me estaba empezando a molestar, ¡tenía que hablar con ella!

-No Arnold, tranquilizate, recuerda lo que dijo Phoebe... Dale espacio- repetía en mi cabeza.

De pronto una bola de papel aterriza sobre el pupitre de Helga, luego de ignorarla unos instantes, la lee y se sorprende, frunce el seño y mira a David. Cruzan algunas miradas y el le guiña el ojo... ¡Le guiño un ojo! ¡Va a matarlo! ¡Pobre alma!

Me preparo con un pié fuera del escritorio para correr en su rescate, pero nada ocurre.

Y me quedo mirando atentamente su actuar. Le lanza bolas de papel y parecen divertidos.

Un fusible se fundió en mi cabeza cuando la vi sonreír también.

¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?

-Tranquilo Arnold, tal vez no guiño el ojo, tal vez estas exagerando, tal vez ella no sonrió y simplemente esta fastidiada. ¡Eso debe ser! Seguramente va a golpearlo a la salida. Tengo que quedarme atento para intentar ayudar a pobre chico nuevo, después de todo no sabe que, prácticamente, al hacer eso está poniendo un pie en terreno minado.

Pero al salir de clases, los seguí y nada ocurrió, simplementr ella lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- me pregúnto detrás de una de las columnas cerca de la salida de la escuela.

-¿Acaso ella...?-

Y allí me quedé sentado en el suelo detrás de esa columna a la salida de la escuela.

-No puede ser...-

O==============O

NOooooOOOOoooooOOoo ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué estáspensando Arnold?

Como siempre Gracias a todos por leer!

y ya saben que me hace muy feliz leer sus reviews!

ElianaSawadaVongolaMadonna: jajaja lo releí! si se lee divertido XD gracias

Eliza Namikaze: si Arnold está en una situacion muy dificil para un niño de su edad... ya lo iremos viendo de a poquito.

lovedramioneok: Hace 3 meses creo que comencé el fic... intento actualizar bastante seguido ^^u

Sukik: NO llores Helgaaa! te queremos. Espero que todo salga bien. Muchas gracias!

devi2791: David no parece tan ma chico no es cierto? ... Espero te haya gustado este capítulo entonces! (*corazones corazones*)

TaichiRose: NOOOO! Helga NOOO! ya quiero seguir y ver que pasa! / Gracias!

Voy a actualizar muy pronto 3

Muchio amor!

Gracias y hasta Printito!

-Kiruru-


	13. Capítulo 12 - Sopa de Pollo

Hola nuevamente gente bella! mi viernes de fanfic termino demaciado agotador asi que se convirtió en un sabado de fanfic prácticamente domingo!

pero tengo este capítulo escrito desde hace días y ya no daba que siguiera aplazando la subida jejeje

así que los dejo con el ...

O=====O

Capítulo 12

Al llegar a casa ese día, las cosas estaban lejos de mejorar.

Mientras subo las escaleras del pórtico de la casa de huéspedes

-¡Nada funciona en esta antigua casa!- oigo al señor Hiyunn gritar por la ventana.

Respiro profundo y tomo fuerzas para entrar, hoy será un largo día. Así que me aparto y dejo pasar la estampida de animales varios mientras sujeto la puerta.

-Hola Ernie, hola Sr. Hiyunn- ambos dejan de hablar al verme entrar -¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Nada Arnold, solo algunos pequeños percances con la caldera, y comienza a hacer frío por aquí ¿no lo crees?- dice el hombre de gafas intentando sonar casual.

-Nada que no podamos reparar ¿no es cierto pequeño?- dice Ernie sujetandose un brazo inflando su pecho.

-Claro- digo intentando poner mi mejor sonrisa -Subo a cambiarme, enseguida vuelvo-.

Nos pasamos horas reparando esa caldera junto al señor Potts, cuando terminamos y la hicimos funcionar un poco, Oscar apareció quejándose de que tenía hambre.

-Que extraño, la señora Thompson dijo que haría la cena hoy- limpiando el hollín de mi nariz.

Asi que me dirigí a su habitación y llamé a la puerta.

Resulto que estaba enferma, con un fuerte resfriado, parece que comenzó la temporada gripal. La Sra. Thompson es de salud delicada, pero era enfermera así que sabe como tratarlo, se recuperará pronto con un poco de ayuda y reposo.

No me quedó mas remedio que preparar la cena.

Todos los inquilinos intentaron ayudar. No fue muy buena idea, solo Hiyunn sabe cocinar, pero no paraba de quejarse y el resto solo estropeó la salsa o robó comida.

Al terminar la cena no tenía el sabor que imaginamos y la cantidad no era suficiente ya que nadie se atrevió a tocar la salsa de Ernie y curiosamente faltaba un plato de ensalada.

Cocoshca desapareció a la hora de lavar los platos así que terminé muy tarde ese día, me di una ducha y me quedé dormido sobre la cama a medio vestir y con el cabello mojado. Por supuesto, a mitad de la noche la caldera dejó de funcionar nuevamente y conseguí un fuerte resfriado.

Aún así no quise faltar a clases, cuando volvieran mis padres en unos cuantos días, debía hacer un pequeño viaje junto a ellos que posiblemente dure varios días y no podía darme el lujo de acumular inasistencias.

Con un tremendo dolor muscular, me levanté, comí algunos cereales con leche y salí a la escuela justo a tiempo para encontrarme con Gerald.

-¿que hay viejo?... Oh amigo no te ves bien- menciono él.

-Parece que me agarré un resfriado, pero estoy bien-

-Solo dime si necesitas algo... Y come mucha sopa de pollo, mi madre me da toneladas de esa cosa cuando me enfermo-

-Claro Gerald, gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- mientras limpio mi nariz con un pañuelo.

Al llegar a la esquina de siempre, me choco contra alguien y en ese momento una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

-Oh, lo siento- menciona Helga mientras se levanta y sacude su ropa despreocupada ¿Que rayos? ¿Qué fue esa reacción?.

-Hola Helga... ¿Estas bien?-

-Claro-

-¿Helga?- La noto algo pálida y me acerco un poco.

-¡Aaaachuuuuus!- me estornuda en la cara y voltea rápidamente.

-Verás Arnold, Helga parece estar atravezando un estado gripal en estos momentos y...-

-Vamos Phoebs- La interrumpe tirando de su muñeca para hacerla avanzar hacia la escuela.

-De hecho yo también me encuentro algo resfriado- intentando seguirle el paso mientras limpio mi rostro con el pañuelo -Anoche, luego de ducharme, me quedé dormido sobre la cama-

-Lo se... Es decir.. - tose aclarando su garganta - me imagino que es una buena razón-.

Pero en ningún momento detiene su veloz caminar y mis piernas duelen demaciado como para llevar su ritmo, así que poco a poco Gerald y yo quedamos atrás.

-Oye viejo hasta yo lo sentí extraño- menciono Gerald rascando su cabeza.

-No lo entiendo- acaricio mi cabello con mis dedos.

-Casi que nos ignoró y ...¿a caso se disculpó?- dice el chico del afro rascando su cabeza.

-No se que fué lo que pasó- intento respirar tranquilamente.

-¿Hablaste con Phoebe?-.

-Si, pero prácticamente me dijo que me aleje- suspiro -Debo haber hecho algo muy malo Gerald-.

-No lo creo viejo, además todo esto me suena muy extraño-.

Al llegar a la escuela intenté enfocarme en la clase pero, aunque traté con todas mis fuerzas, no pude evitar dormír la mayor parte de las clases.

Helga parece haber encontrado, que el lugar junto la ventana, le sento mejor ya que no volvió a sentarse en este lado del salón.

A pesar de que parece no encontrarse del todo bien por causa de su resfriado, se la ve bien anímicamente, para ser Helga claro está.

David se la pasa enviándole mensajes en papeles e intento ignorar lo mas que puedo su repentina interacción tan familiar, pero sinceramente se me está haciendo cada vez mas difícil. No puedo entender por que no hace nada al respecto, si yo hiciera eso pondría el grito en el cielo y se enojaria muchisimo.

Pero ahí esta ignorando completamente a ese niño e incluso respondiendo en algunas ocaciones ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.

Durante el almuerzo sigo la recomendación de Gerald y consigo una sopa de pollo de la nueva expendedora. Luego de mirar la maquina un rato compro otra mas y la llevo a la cafetería.

-¡Hola Helga!-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice sin mirarme

-Traje sopa de pollo, dicen que es buena para el resfrío- apoyando la lata en su mesa.

-Genial- su respuesta no me transmite sentimiento alguno mas que cansancio.

Suspiro tomando valor.

-Oye Helga, quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó el otro día...- mientras me siento frente a ella, pero me interrumpe.

-No hay nada de que hablar Arnold- escuchar mi nombre dicho de esa manera debió sentirse bien, pero no fue así, dolió.

-Si lo hay, es que no se que fue lo que hice mal pero...-

-¿Tomando sopa de pollo? ¡Buena idea!- Dice David animado apareciendo repentinamente junto a Phoebe y Gerald -Aunque sería mejor idea cuidar la salud en primer lugar- mirando a Helga directamente.

-O te callas o te tragas tu charola "amigo"- dice sujetandose el rostro con la mano derecha.

-Tranquila, solo decía- sonríe ampliamente levantando sus manos en defensa.

-Tienes suerte de que... Oh, olvidalo- recarga su peso sobre la mesa y lentamente cae hasta recostar su cabeza.

Phoebe se sienta a su lado -¿Te encuantras bien Helga?-.

-Si, si, claro- agita su mano arriba sin levantar la cabeza, con la frente apoyada sobre la mesa.

-Toma la sopa antes de que se enfríe- intento que mi recomendación suene calma aunque este realmente preocupado- por favor- y acerco la lata a su mano.

Ella toma la lata, se levanta con el cabello revuelto y se va de la mesa.

-Que a ninguno se le ocurra seguirme- advierte mientras camina a la puerta de la cafetería.

Con el pasar de los días me voy sintiendo un poco mejor, la caldera magicamente pareció componerse sola, así que pude descansar apropiadamente ya que mis padres y abuelos volvieron durante la tarde del viernes.

Helga también se recuperó de su resfriado, aunque tardó unos cuantos días más, la rutina de la sopa enlatada de pollo se hizo común y ella se iba a comer sola cada una de las veces. A mediados de la siguiente semana incluso la encontre escribiendo emocionada y con una sonrisa en el autobus.

No puedo evitar mirarla mientras escribe. ¿qué es lo que estará escribiendo? ¿una historia de fantasía? ¿estará terminando aquella historia medieval del periódico? O tal vez...¿algún nuevo poema?

Mi mente estaba inquieta intentando adivinar que la tendría tan concentrada y abstraida de la realidad,tan concentrada que ni siquiera notó cuando David se sento a su lado ¿Qué querrá ahora?

Parecio exaltarse al verlo y guardar rápidamente su cuaderno.

-¡Hey Arnold! ¡Tierra llamando a Arnold!- dice Gerald agitando una mano frente a mi.

-Oh lo siento amigo ¿qué decías?- mientras el autobus llegaba a destino.

-Es sobre el proyecto de Ciencias, yo pensaba trabajarlo esta vez con Phoebs ya que tu y bueno... Ya sabes, pero supongo que ahora Phoebe estará con ella en el proyecto y como se que estabas trabajando en algo con musica la otra semana en tu casa, me gustaría que intentemos hacer algo con sonido digital y...- deje de escucharlo cuando Helga se levantó y ví caer lentamente bajo su asiento un papel con algo escrito en tinta morada, tenía que alcanzarle ese papel, pero no podía decirle directamente. Estoy casi seguro que es uno de sus escritos y si alguien sabe que escribe fantasía y poesía por mi culpa jamás me lo perdonaría.

Así que esperé hasta que todos bajaran del autobus y al bajar volví sobre mis pasos.

-Adelantate Gerald, yo te alcanzo-

-Claro amigo y te vuelvo a contar todo lo que te dije en el autobus porque estoy seguro de que no oiste nada de lo que dije- riendo mientras se alejaba.

-Lo siento amigo, es importante, nos vemos luego- y me dirigí al fondo del autobús a buscar el dichoso papel en el suelo, me agache y metí la mano por debajo del asiento.

-¡Bingo! Lo encontré-

Realmente intenté no mirarlo, use todas mis fuerzas para no leer la primera palabra. Pero fué inevitable, la curiosidad era demaciado fuerte así que mis ojos persiguieron inevitablemente las letras escritas en tinta morada por todo el papel... Lo siento Helga.

No quiero detenerme.

O======O

Espero les haya gustado!

si es así dejenme su review

Ale Mora : TE ADOROOO! todo lo que baja tiene que subir ...no era asi? LOL

LMild:DIOS! XD tu comentario me hizo muy feliz!

LyzBH:Tambien le encuentro cierto parecido... no es asi? pero tambien siento que tienen muchas diferencias, ya lo conoceremos un poquito mas

Eliza Namikaze: eso parece no?! OoO que divertido! si helga tal vez es demaciado buena fingiendo... y eso no es bueno para ella... Arnoldo me da pena pobrecito, demaciadas cosa T.T

Elisa Aguilar: yo tambieeen! vamos Arnold! *cachetea al chico* (ok no jamas podria*corazones*)

EleonorSaotome: intentaré que siga su curso ya veremos cuanto dura ^^u

devi2791: awwww gracias! que lindo que lo disfrutaste! gracias por leer!

Guest: es geniaaaaaaaaal! (ojeras de panda XD)

Magaby: Todos tienen que pasar por algunas situaciones,cada cosa a su tiempo *guiño ^w^

Eliazara Velasco: Gracias por leer! aqui deje el doce y la proxima semana subo el 13

Mucho amor y Hasta la proxima!


	14. Capítulo 13 - El Poema Perdido

Viernes de Fanfic!!!

Les dejo el pequeño capitulo de hoy... es un poco mas corto pero no quería dejar sib actualización esta semana u

espero les guste!

O=O

Capítulo 13

 _"Tu dulce atención se siente cual suave calidez recorriendo mi cuerpo y empapando mis labios como tu tierno beso._

 _Aunque su sabor no se compara con el de tus besos, su cálida compañía reconforta mi alma reseca._

 _Cada vez que te miro siento que algo dentro de mi irradia alegría, aunque no eres mío aunque nunca seras mío, eres mi norte, mi brújula y mi camino._

 _El saber que puedo verte, el saber que puedo quererte es lo que me mantiene caminando serca de ti y es lo que me mantiene viva aun sin ti"._

Eso decía el maldito papel que se encontraba metido dentro de mi cuaderno de geografía!!! ¡¿Dónde rayos está?!

Busco desesperadamente el tonto y cursi poema que acababa de escribir durante el viaje en el bus, ese condenado carro con ruedas que con sus saltos menea el sedoso cabello de mi amado inspirándome incluso con aquellas pequeñeses a dedicarle inconscientemente algunos versos.

-tonta, tonta, tonta- Jamás debo escribir en papeles sueltos ¿qué a caso nunca aprendo una lección? -¿Dónde rayos lo deje?-

-¿Pasa algo Helga?- pregunta Phobe preocupada

-¿A mi? No, nada ¿Por qué piensas que algo me pasa? Si aquí no pasa nada de nada- gotas gruesas de sudor recorrían mi rostro.

-Si tu lo dices...- y se acomoda en su puesto poco convencida.

-Rayos, tengo que encontrarlo pronto-

Las horas avanzaron y mis nervios iban en aumento a medida de que las insoportables manecillas del reloj atravesaban los números y yo seguía sin encontrar rastro del dichoso poema.

Cada palabra que mis compañeros decían tenía alguna extraña conexión con mi poema.

-¡Nadine! Te dije que trajeras la brújula que te preste para mostrarla en la clase de geografía-

-¿quién quiere un dulce? El dulce es alegria para el cuerpo-

-¡La sopa de la nueva expendedora es deliciosa!-

Bueno... Tal vez estoy algo sugestionada.

Es que mi mente comenzaba a divagar creando situaciones donde digamos... hipotéticamente alguien encontraba ese papel y lo leía ferente a todos, la gente reiría por lo absurda que resulta la idea de un poema así. Pero ¿y si les gusta? ¡Pues sería aún peor! Tal vez alguien quiera saber de quién es ese poema, aunque siendo sincera ¿A quién le interesaría tan estúpido escrito?. O tal vez lo encuentre un editor que lo publique en alguna revista para que todos se burlen de mi y lleguen cartas de odio de los planetas mas recónditos de la galaxia, o peor que todo eso junto... Que Arnold lo vea.

La verdad es que sea cual sea el escenario resultante, no es nada bueno para mi. ¡mi reputación! ¿Qué pasaria con ella si alguien descubre que "El terror Pataki" es una delicada y cursi poetisa?

¡imperdonable!

Revolvía mi cabello en clase de matemáticas mientras mi cabeza estaba muy alejada de aquellos números anotados en la pizarra.

La campana sonó anunciando el almuerzo y salí corriendo para dejar los libros en mi casillero, moría de hambre, ya que estar nerviosa muchas horas me abre el apetito.

Al girar en la esquina del pasillo choco de repente con alguien.

-¡Mira por donde caminas camarón con pelos!- comienzo a gritarle sin notar que todos nuestros libros estan regados por el suelo.

-Lo siento Helga- una dulce sonrisa ilumina su rostro de una manera que hace días no veía en él y se dispone a levantar todos los libros y papeles.

Oh mi dulce angel, que hermosas y resplandecientes perlas iluminan ese perfectamente delimitado rostro con formato extraño, dichosa soy de tener frente a mi tal incomparable belleza y ser espectadora de tu caballeroso actuar, mi dulce principe que ...

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- dice mientras acomoda todas las cosas entre sus brazos, despertándome de mi ensoñación y haciéndome sacudir la cabeza.

-Claro que si, soy resistente. Un estúpido resfriado no es nada para Helga G. Pataki- levantando bien alto mi nariz.

-Eso lo se- siento su mirada sobre mi unos instantes y al bajar la vista veo justo entre nosotros un papel ¡el dichoso papel con el poema escrito en tinta morada de esta mañana!.

El movimiento de nuestras manos compite por ser mas rápido que el otro para hacerse con el papel, pero obviamente él me gana con sus extraños reflejos de niño-ninja-kung-fu.

-¡Oye, suelta eso!- y arrebato el papel de sus manos -¿Siempre acostumbras tomar las cosas de los demás cuando se les caen? Valla niño extraño- digo enfadada y sus mejillas automáticamente comienzan a colorearse.

-Lo~lo siento, yo solo...-

-Es que mirate, chocamos, mis cosas caen al suelo y tú solo levantas todo y manoseas las pertenencias de otro sin su consentimiento-.

-¿Qué?-

-Así es Arnoldo devuelveme mis libros y mis papeles ahora mismo-

El cabezón se queda pasmado, realmente no comprendo que le pasa, este tipo de situaciones son moneda corriente en nuestra vida, pasa al menos una vez al dís desde que ibamos a jardín de niños.

Entonces me dispongo a amorzar de una buena vez. Acancé a conseguir el último Pudín de tapioca que quedaba en la barra de la cafetería, al fin mi día comenzaba a mejorar.

Sin ese tal David en la mesa a la hora del almuerzo dejandonos sordas, pude platicar con Phoebs tranquilamente luego de mucho tiempo, realmente necesitaba esto. Una a veces no nota lo relajante que es hablar hasta que tiene a alguien al lado que no para de hacerlo como David y solo te queda escuchar.

Parece que el chico está en una actividad del club de deportes, a penas llegó se metió de lleno en el football y no para de hablar de ello, claro no es un tema que me desagrade, así que conversamos bastante sobre ello. Lo único malo es que el idiota cree que los rojos son el mejor equipo del mundo, ¡valla idiota!.

Parece ser que en su pais no se juega mucho football sino soccer, pero ellos lo llaman "fútbol", valla niño extraño.

Phoebs me habla de su noviamistad con Geraldo y me contengo para no vomitar ¡rayos! Llevan en este limbo de coqueteo demaciado tiempo, aunque, me alegra que este feliz.

-...Así que fuimos a la fuente de sodas luego me acompañó a casa- concluyó avergonzada y con las mejillas encendidas.

-aja... Suena increible- digo con desinteres y me mira con preocupación.

-Helga...- comienza a hablar con suavidad

-¿Si?-

-Disculpa la intromisión y tal vez la falta de delicadeza al preguntarte esto de manera tan abrupta pero ...¿Qué hay de Arnold?- al escuchar su nombre escupo de manera poco elegante mi bebida.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- fingiendo compostura

-Ya sabes, Parecía que al fin ustedes...-

-No- interrumpo a mi amiga antes que que mi pecho comienze a doler -Nada pasó, olvidalo ¿quieres?- y me levanto para dejar el lugar.

-Pero Helga, no le has prestado atención a...-

-yo también debo olvidar- y salí del comedor, ya no tenía hambre.

A medida de que los días pasaron y volví a escribir como siempre, cada una de sus acciones volvía a ser aire puro para mis pulmones.

Eso sería a partir de ahora, tan solo una musa para mi, un angel dorado que brillaría iluminando mi oscuridad, dándole calor a mi alma e inspirando mis escritos... Una musa distante, un amor platónico e inaccesible, la más bella inspiración, tan solo eso.

O=O

Gracias por leer!!!

esta vez tuvimos poquitos reviews! dejen mas que estamos x llegar a los 100!!!

OMG!!! *corre como loca y grita emocionada*

Eliazara Velasco: gracias por leer! espero este cap te haya gustado!

lovedramioneok: jajaja ni idea de donde salio eso jajaja

Ale Mora: ay es que lo adoro!

EleonorSaotome: jajaja intentare no desaparecer... pero ya sabes, el enemigo de los fics hizo su aparición (volvi a clases jajaja) xD

muchio amor y hasta la proxima semana!


	15. Capítulo 14 - Entre Viajes y Poemas

Hola!

Estoy algo desaparecida de todos lados!

Pero intento mantenerme actualizando todo lo que pueda!

en Deviant voy a estar subiendo algunos comics de HA! así que den una vualta por mi Página "KiruruPower"

Sin mas les dejo el...

O========O

Capítulo 14

Al fin mis padres volvieron a casa, luego de aquella interminable semana a cargo de la casa de huespedes, y rápidamente me encontraba en una expedición por las llanuras del oeste para buscar el agua de un cactus que al parecer tenía propiedades potencialmente regenerativas y podían ayudar a sanar heridas muy graves en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Fue una semana completa de una experiencia realmente increíble, así que mis padres hablaron con el colegio para que no tuviera problemas con la currícula escolar y el régimen de presentismo.

Solo debía encargarme de mantenerme al día y estar en los examenes de la siguiente semana. Por suerte mis padres podían ayudarme a estudiar para prácticamente todas las materias, así que no me atrasé demaciado, con Gerald enviándome las tareas a travez de internet.

Tuve que comprarme un nuevo teléfono celular para mantenerme al tanto. Nunca me gustaron estos tontos aparatos, pero es mucho más fácil mantenerme al corriente con el.

Al volver tuve miedo de sentirme extraño o atrasarme mucho con las tareas, pero nada de eso pasó, todo parecia normal... exepto que Helga aún no me hablaba.

Pasaron varios días y no obtenía mas que algún monosílabo como respuesta.

Realmente me fastidiaba la idea de que no me prestara atención ¿No se supone a caso yo que le gustaba desde siempre? ¿como se olvida alguien tan rápido de ello? ¿cómo enamorarse tan rápido de... otra persona?

Solo hablaba con Phoebe y esporádicamente encontraba al niño nuevo, David, hablándole. Cada momento ese niño me molestaba más y más. Ya no lo soportaba, con su incesante charla se había ganado rápidamente la simpatía de todos en el salón. Pero a mi ya me estaba desesperando.

¡Hasta Helga le había escrito un poema!

"Su dulce compañía"... Malditasea.

-Hey Arnold ¿pasa algo malo?- se acerca Gerald a hablarme con una expresión entre asustada y confundida muy evidente en su rostro.

-No amigo ¿por qué preguntas?- digo esto sin separar completamente mis dientes.

-No lo se... Tal vez porque estás con el seño tan fruncido que podría hacer trucos con mi bicicleta ahí arriba, o porque no dejas de apuñalar tu cuaderno con el lapiz- menciona con obviedad.

-ahhh- suspiro relajando mi rostro -Lo siento Gerald, es que no lo soporto-.

-¿Qué es lo que no soportas?-

-Helga- digo llevando la mano a mi rostro.

-Oh amigo, eso no es novedad- riéndose un poco, pero rápidamente altera su expresión cuando lo busco con mirada reprobatoria -hehehe, bueno amigo. No te alteres, lo siento- lleva sus manos al frente y se rie otro poco para relajar la tensión -¿Qué hay con ella?-

-¡¿Qué a caso no lo notas?! ¡Míralo!- señalando a David hablándole a Helga -Debe ser algo insoportable ese niño-.

-¿De que rayos hablas Arnold?- David es genial, tiene una colección de camisetas deportivas en su armario realmente increíble- dice Geral tranquilamente.

-¿Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con él?-

-Oye viejo, el tipo es agradable, a demás ¿Por qué te molesta que hable con ella? ... ¿Acaso ustedes no...?- sus cejas se levantan repentinamente -¡¿Todavía no vuelves con ella?!- Dice alarmado.

-Shhhh! Mas despacio- y lo aparto un poco para hablar.

-¡Oh amigo!, no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué rayos pasó? Creí que habías hablado con Phoebe semanas atrás- sujetando su cabeza con una mano.

-Lo hice, pero no pude solucionar nada- me detengo unos minutos para tomar coraje- parece que a ella ya no le... Gusto- un nudo se forma en mi garganta y mis ojos comienzan a molestar.

-Relájate amigo, eso no es posible, creo que estas exagerando las cosas... Solo-

Y en ese momento busco a Helga con la mirada, parece que David se alejó y esta comenzando a escribir algo con su bolígrafo púrpura.

Mi atención se pierde completamente en ella haciendo todo tipo de extrañas expresiones cambiantes al avanzar con las letras sobre el papel, por momentos saca su lengua en señal de concentración, pero en ningún momento despega los ojos del papel que descansa sobre su pupitre.

Una mano se agita frente a mi.

-¿Lo entiendes Arnold?- dice Gerald preocupado.

-Claro, claro...-

Y la campana suena para comenzar la clase.

Durante la clase no pude evitar seguirla con la mirada todo el tiempo, ese papel me causaba extrema curiosidad, podía estar escribiendole al tonto de David... O tal vez.

Luego de la clase de literatura ella junta todos los papeles, levanta la tapa de su escritorio y coloca todo ordenadamente allí.

Le pedí a Gerald que me traiga una soda y esperé a que todos salieran del curso.

Me acerqué silenciosamente a su puesto,estaba increíblemente nervioso, mis manos temblaban y mi frente sudaba. De un rápido movimiento, levanté la tapa de su pupitre, extraje la hoja de papel.

El poema que logré conseguir en el autobús fue un gran descubrimiento y tal vez este también pueda serlo, además logré devolverlo sin que lo note. Podría hacer lo mismo esta vez ¿No es cierto? No puede hacer ningún daño ¿Cierto? Ella estuvo mostrándole muchos de los poemas anteriormente... No creo que le... Moleste ¿Cierto?

Mis manos seguían temblando con el trozo de papel en ellas, intente acercarlo y tranquilizar mi pulso para poder leerlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo llegó Gerald.

-Hey hermano no tengo monedas-

Así que la metí en mi mochila con una increible velocidad.

-Oh, lo siento! Creo que tengo algo de cambio- buscando en mi bolsillo -Aquí está, vamos juntos-.

El receso fue uno de los mas largos que he tenido, cuando al fin volvimos al salon se clases, me dirigí directamente a mi mochila y metí la mano en busca del dichoso papel.

Su caligrafía tan perfectae hizo darme cuenta que efectivamente se trataba de otro de sus poemas y comencé a deslizar mi vista sobre aquella cursiva tan delicada.

"Tus profundos ojos me hacen falta no importa a la distancia que estes, tu dulce presencia alimenta mi ser.

¿Donde esta aquel radiante sol que guía mi camino en la espesa niebla de mis lamentos?

¿Donde esta aquella ráfaga de destellante alegría que ilumina mis noches en vela desde el ventanal?

Está aquí, aquí dentro de mi.

Aunque no pueda tocarte, el tan solo imaginarte enoquece mis sentidos y agita mi respiración como si saliera de un partido de football"

La palabra football se encuantra tachado muchas veces y la hoja se encuenta un poco arrugada, tal vez quiso tirarlo.

Este no es el papel que buscaba, pero definitivamente es otro poema suyo.

La miro disimuladamente y le presto atención a su comportamiento durante toda la clase. Parece no haber notado la ausencia del papel, entonces... decido conservarlo.

Asi comenzó todo.

0=0

-Hola Arnold! Adivina a qué increíble lugar iremos hoy! -

-Hijo, tenemos que visitar una aldea esquimal en el norte que tiene unas preparaciones que son muy importantes para la investigación de tu madre. Solo serán algunos días ¿nos acompañas?-

-¡Arnold! Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos algunas semanas-

Los viajes con mis padres eran realmente increíbles, eran todo lo que alguna vez en mi vida habría soñado y mucho más.

Conocer diversos lugares y culturas, gente hablando en otros idiomas, las costumbres, los olores y los sabores. Realmente era un sueño hecho realidad para mi.

Cuando el año comenzó y mis padres me propusieron comenzar a acompañarlos en sus expediciones, lo pensé mucho. No tenía pensado dejar la ciudad, realmente adoro a mis amigos y no los dejaría, me encanta mi barrio y toda la maravillosa gente que vive aquí.

Jamás contemplé siquiera la opción de irme a otro lugar, o alejarme durante mucho tiempo de aquí. Pero por alguna razón, luego de que Helga y yo nos distanciamos, cuando la vi hablando tan amenamente con el tal David reiteradas veces, después de que me dijera que lo nuestro jamas funcionaría, ya no pude aguantarlo y les dije a mis padres que sin dudas los acompañaría en su siguiente viaje.

Con el tiempo, la duración de los viajes se incrementó, de días, fines de semana a semanas completas. Pasaba algunas semanas en la escuela y otras viajando junto a mis padres, por lo que podía ver a mis amigos y a su vez mis padres podían seguir trabajando de aquello que aman.

Una vez que mis abuelos perdieron el miedo que les daba nuestra partida, estaban muy felices también, y cada vez que volvíamos nos recibían siempre con una fiesta y mucha comida extraña en la mesa.

Todo es perfecto... O debería ser perfecto ¿por qué no lo siento así?

Si esto es lo que toda la vida soñé ¿por que ese hueco en mi pecho se siente ahí de nuevo? ¿por que no me siento completamente lleno? No tiene sentido.

Si durante el verano sentí que es hueco, ese vacio que había permanecido en mi pecho durante toda mi vida se había llenado al fin, me sentía completo, me sentía realmente felíz como nunca antes.

¿por qué no me siento así ahora?

Cada vez que vuelvo a Hillwood siento como si un trozo mas grande de mi pecho se quedara en esa tierra en cada partida.

Algo me falta, o tal vez alguien...

Helga ha estado ignorandome desde hace semanas, diría meses ¡y ya no lo soporto!

¿Por que no me contesta?¿por qué no me habla? ¿por qué no me atormenta?

He estado intentando encontrar respuestas a través de sus poemas y escritos, le presto mucha atención a su actuar e incluso me he encontrado buscando entre sus cosas para dar con alguno de sus textos y tomarle una fotografía con mi teléfono ¡bendito aparato! Incluso cada vez que alguno de sus poemas se le pierde o lo tira al cesto de basura intento recuperarlo y dar con alguna respuesta o una guía para saber que hacer con ella.

Lentamente las paredes de mi habitación fueron perdiendo los recortes y fotografías de mis padres y de San Lorenzo y se vieron empapeladas por montones de poemas desechados o inconclusos suyos.

Creo que esto está comenzando a afectarme.

O========O

Espero les haya gustado!

Dejenme un comentario contandome que les pareció, me interesan mucho sus opiniones 3

lovedramioneok: jajaja aunque te quejaste jajaa felicidades! Eres el review numero 100! Reclama tu premio por inbox (en serio)

De ahora en mas y porque si... Cada tanto le voy a dar un premio a un mensaje que me guste

EleonorSaotome: awww gracias! Lo que me decis es muy importante para mi! Me alegra estar pudiendo plasmasla bien. Y si, su voz no me gusto le falta rudeza (pero pudo ser peor) la voz de Arnold si me gustó mucho! No es la sensual voz de Enzo jejeje... Pero es linda y tiene mas voz de niño de su edad.

Ale_Mora: gracias por todo el apoyo! Tambiqen fue la parte que más me gustó escribir jejeje

LyzBH: Gracias por leer! crees que el chico se dio cuenta? Jajaja *facepalm* ay este Arnoldo! Me desespera! lo adoro! voy a tratar de incluir algun otro poema prontito.. pero los que tiene Arnold en su poder son todos los desechados... así que no voy a incluirlos mucho por ahora ^w^

Como siempre muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis delirios y nos leemos la proxima!

Mucho amor!

-Kiruru-


End file.
